An Ongoing Nightmare
by Roniturtle
Summary: For two weeks, Leonardo has been having nightmares that he can't understand. But Shredder does and is determined to make him accept what is happening to him. Sequel to Turning Back Time. Violence and rape. Don't like don't read. Still don't own them.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1. Prologue.

"How was he able to do it?" Shredder sat on his throne, alone in the dark, thinking of the last battle between his foot army and his most hated enemy. "Why him?" His mind continued to play over the details. He was still in shock, still in disbelief, still confused, still furious...with everything and everyone.

It should not have been possible. No one, nothing, was suppose to be able to handle the sword with such ease. "How was it possible?" He had asked this question over and over again in his mind and could only come up with one possible answer. An answer he still refused to believe.

It had been over two weeks since his last battle with Hamato and his disciples. Two weeks since he had them within his grasp. "If only that fool Stockman had made sure that creature was dead and had not just taken off." He thought scowling. He pounded his fist angrily on the arm of his chair. The fire eating away at his soul at the thought of those pathetic turtles and their rat master still alive. If only he had just sliced Hamato's head off instead of taunting him, teasing him with the details. If only...

"Master Shredder?" Shredder looked up to see Tiger Claw coming into the room and interrupting his thoughts, he watched with narrowed eyes as the mutant knelt and bowed low, waiting to be addressed.

"What news do you bring me?"

"The items have been found and are being brought here."

"Have the Tengu Mirror brought to my quarters."

"Yes Master." Tiger Claw was just about to stand when Shredder's cold angry voice continued.

"And what of him?"

"There has been no sign of the rat or his turtles."

Shredder once again banged his fist hard on the arm's chair causing Tiger Claw to bow even lower and quake under Shredder's glare. Shredder stood with a glowering cold stare at his second in command.

"I DO NOT CARE OF THE OTHERS!" He yelled. "No more excuses unless you want to share Stockman's fate." He walked over to Tiger Claw as the large cat shuddered at the memory of the severe beating the inventor took.

Shredder now stood in front of Tiger Claw, his blade sliding out toward the top of the Tiger's head. "I want that turtle." He demanded, his voice low and dripping with a cold, hateful sound. With that, he walked out of his throne room. "Bring me Leonardo."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Nightmares.

Leonardo bolted upright in bed. Sweat pouring down his face, his heart pounded hard in his chest, his eyes darted around his room as he panted hard and gulped in air. The horrific nightmare continued to play out in his mind as he attempted to reassure himself he was still in his room and safe. He ran a hand down his face as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Get it together Leonardo." He told himself. "These are just dreams, they can't hurt you."

For the last several nights, Leo had been having one nightmare after another. They all started out the same way but lately the strange frightening dreams, or what he thought were dreams, were becoming more intense and more real, almost as if he were actually there.

The dream would start with a happy family of oriental background, a mom and dad with four boys, and another child on the way. The family seemed familiar but he did not know why. Then the dream would change and become nightmarish. The village was now on fire, smoke and flames everywhere. People running and screaming. Riders on horseback brandishing swords, chasing them, killing them. Innocent women and children running for their lives while men, both young and old, tried to defend the village and themselves.

Leo shuddered at the memory of the latest nightmare. A voice calling to him, to pick up a sword and strike down the family. He watched as the woman, now with a baby and her youngest son held tightly in her arms, ran screaming from a horseman who was swinging a katana wildly at them. The voice encouraging him to take his sword and slice them down. He didn't want to, he knew it was wrong to hurt anyone, to kill innocent people, but something prodded him forward with the long blade. He watched as his hands took up the sword and readied it to slice the women. It was then he heard her scream and the nightmare ended.

Leo turned to the clock radio on his bed side table. It was just after three in the morning and the thought of going back to sleep did not appeal to him. With a sigh, he made his way out of his room and to the dojo. He grabbed his katanas and began working on some of his katas. As he swiped his katanas through the air, he heard a noise that seemed to come directly behind him.

He turned and looked around the dojo, straining his hearing. Nothing. Nobody seemed to be around. He went back to his workout.

" _Satsugai-sha_." A voice called to him.

Leo looked around. "Sensei?" He called out. Nothing. "Whose there?" He said a little louder.

" _Why do you run from me_?"

Leo looked around confused. "Who am I running from?" He wondered. "Whose there?" He called out again.

" _You know who I am_." The voice told him. " _Come to me._ "

As Leo continued to look around, a strange feeling of someone or something being behind him had him turning around quickly. Swinging his katanas as he turned, he sliced through what looked to him to be a strange black cloud. As the sword sliced into the cloud, the strange voice called out to him again.

" _You can't deny me_."

Leo turned to see the cloud once again behind him. He brought his katana down upon it and watched as it once again disappeared.

" _Why do you fight me_." The deep dark voice intoned. " _You know who I am_."

Leo continued to fight the strange cloud as the voice continued to speak to him. Everywhere he turned, he would see the cloud, slice through it, hear the voice and turn to see the cloud behind him again.

"This is getting me nowhere fast." Leo said to himself as he panted hard. "Who are you?" He said into the air."

" _Remember me, come to me_." The voice seemed to come from all directions.

Suddenly, Leo felt a hand grab him from behind, he turned swiftly, his sword raised and ready to hit. As he turned, a strange ghost like face appeared before him, two ghostly flaming swords advanced on him and the dojo suddenly became engulfed in darkness. Leo began fighting the strange swords, they came at him hard and heavy. Challenging him with everything he knew. All throughout the fight, the voice continued to call to him, beckon to him, haunt him.

" _I know you, your very heart and soul. I made you long ago and_ _ **will**_ _take you back_."

Leo felt ripples of fear run up and down his spine. It scared him to listen to the cold dark disembodied voice as it tried to get Leo to obey it, to come to it and follow it. As he fought the flaming swords, his mind began to think back to the nightmare again, but this time he saw the family with several others at the village fighting for their very lives. The man fought alongside two of his young sons swinging what looked to be farm tools.

The voice yelled at Leo, demanding he take his sword and strike the man and his two sons down. But he couldn't, he held the sword and shook as he looked down at his hands wanting to grip the long sword tightly and swing at everyone who ran past him. But he kept telling himself it was wrong to feel this way.

Leo blinked and saw the strange ghostly swords coming at him. He swung his katanas wildly against them, putting his whole mind and body into the fight.

"I won't listen to you." He yelled into the air. "I don't know who you are but I will never do what you say." He did a roundhouse turn, holding his swords horizontally as he sliced them through the air, ready to finish the fight. He yelled loudly as he felt his swords hit hard.

"LEO!" A familiar voice screamed at him. "STOP!"

Leo blinked his eyes and opened them wide in shock. Startled to see his brother Raph holding his sais against his swords and looking at him in confusion and shock. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled again.

Leo looked around to see his other brothers standing behind Raph, looking at him as if he was losing his mind. Leo panted hard as his swords dropped from his hands. He looked around and noticed he was no longer in the dojo but out in the sewers, far from their lair.

"Leo?" Donnie came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing out here?"

"Yeah bro." Mikey said looking at Leo over Donnie's shoulders with wide frighten eyes. "We've been looking for you for over two hours."

"What?" Leo shook his head as if trying to shake himself out of a daze. "I...I don't know." He told them. He looked up at Mikey in surprise. "Two hours." He said, dumbfounded.

"At least." Mikey answered as Leo bent down to pick up his katanas. "Sensei got worried when you didn't show up for morning meditation, woke us up so we could find you."

"Yeah Leo." Donnie walked over to him and looked him over quickly. "If we hadn't heard you yelling, we probably would never had come this far into the sewer."

Leo blinked and looked around the sewer again. He put a hand on his forehead as he tried to figure out what had happened to him. After a moment of his brothers staring at him, he shook his head and began walking back to the lair.

"Let's just go home." He told them.

"Wait a minute." Raph walked over toward Leo, grabbed his arm and stood in front of him. "Who were you fighting Leo?" He questioned. "Who were you yelling at?"

Leo looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't know Raph, I...I was probably just sleep walking." He walked around him. "I'm fine now, let's go home."

"Leo!"

"Raph! I don't want to be any later for my meditation, let's go." He said as he continued to walk away from them. He stopped when he realized none of them were following him. Leo turned back to see them staring at him in disbelief.

"Uh Leo." Donnie began, "You're way past late for your meditation."

"Yeah Leo." Mikey walked up to him, a look of fear and concern in his eyes. "I said we've been looking for you for almost two hours." He reminded him. "That was after five, now it's after seven.

Leo looked at Mikey feeling more confused then before. He'd gotten up just after three, probably worked out for possibly thirty minutes when he heard the voice. When did he start to wander away from home? He'd been out here all this time and yet it didn't even feel like an hour, but according to his brothers he'd been out of the lair for possibly close to four. "How could that be?" He wondered.

He shook his head one more time and took a deep breath. Turning on his heel he continued to walk toward the lair. "Let's...just get home."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 A deal with a Demon.

Shredder walked to his room, his mind reeling on all that had happened the past few months. He had gone to Japan when news of the Tengu items had been found. While there, Karai, still under the control of the brain worm, had disappeared after trying to capture Yoshi and the turtles in some strange traps. He had come home to find her gone, possibly dead.

Then the strange Triceraton attack, which some how the turtles and the rest of the mutant freaks managed to defeat. And during the attack, Karai had returned and aided them. She was free of the brain worm and became their ally. Now, he had no idea where she was. She had gone off with Hamato and he had sent her off somewhere to keep her safe from him. He scowled angrily when he thought of the young girl he had come to raise as his own daughter. She was his and that rat took her away from him, just like he took Tang Shen.

He clenched his fist as he thought of the women he had loved and lost because of HIM. He and his mutant turtles took away everything and everyone he loved, and now he was left with nothing. Nothing but his anger and hate for the rat and his loathsome freaks he pathetically called sons.

But now he had a plan. A plan that would destroy Hamato Yoshi once and for all. If the legend of the Tengu were true, he would have all that he desired and, hopefully, be rid of Hamato Yoshi and the rest of his hateful clan. He grinned evily as he thought of the idea of using one of the rat's own pupils to do it.

Shredder entered his room and approached the mirror. It was tall with gold and silver trim. At the top, a rather large diamond shone brightly. As Shredder stared at his image, he placed his hand on the mirror and ran it down along the side, feeling the kanji engravings as he went. He slowly bent down and knelt before it, his head low and eyes closed.

"Your humble servant awaits you my lord." He said.

The mirror suddenly clouded over with black swirling smoke. Sake looked up and watched as a strange greyish human-like creature suddenly looked down upon him and stared at him with cold and glowing narrowed eyes. "Oroku Saki." The demon's mouth did not move but the Shredder could hear him as if he were speaking in his ear. "Have you retrieved my vessel?"

"The living vessel is not yet here, but my men continue to look for him." Saki replied.

"From the moment I was awaken, I have touched his mind." The demon continued. "He is near and I need him if I am to fulfill my destiny."

"I will retrieve him for you, but you must fulfill my wishes first." Shredder told him.

"If you wish to destroy your enemies, I must have my vessel." The demon demanded of him. "Only upon his accepting my spirit will I then give you what you need."

"And what must I do in order to have him 'accept your spirit'?" Shredder questioned, his face twisted in a scowl at the thought of having to be this beings' servant. "He is not one who will just extend his hand to you and let you in."

"You must have him accept the darkness that still resides within his soul." The demon's voice was cold and ominous, filled with hate and desire. "However you can."

"The creature has strength within that may be hard to break." Shredder said. "Will not another soul be just as useful." Shredder wanted to give himself to the demon from the start so he may get the power that laid within the items, but the demon continued to refuse him.

"My vessel is an innocent whose darkness came from me long ago when I took him the first time." The demon explained. "I must have HIM if I am to live again."

Saki bowed to the demon once again. "I will bring him to you, force the darkness within him out, and then he will accept you into his heart." Saki looked up at the mirror. "And you will then give me what I want?"

"When I have him, you...as well as I...will have **all** that we desire." The demon assured him. "But I MUST have my vessel!"It once again demanded before it slowly began to disappear from view.

Shredder stood and watched as the swirling black smoke vanished leaving the mirror with nothing more then his reflection. He then turned and left his room, his mind thinking of the many ways to have this 'living vessel' accept the darkness within him. He grinned maliciously behind his helmet as his mind came up with one strategy after another. "This will be fun." He told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Confessions.

Leo walked into the lair, his brothers close behind him. The four of them made their way to the dojo where Splinter sat beneath his tree in a meditative pose. He opened his eyes as he heard his sons come into the room.

He watched as Leonardo knelt before him and bowed respectfully. "I'm sorry Master Splinter." He started. "I awoke early and went for a training run and lost track of time." He looked back at his brothers who were staring at him intently. He turned back to his father and kept his head bowed low, hoping the wise rat would not see the shame in his eyes as he told the lie. "I stopped to rest at one point and fell asleep."

Splinter looked from one turtle to another. The look on the faces of Leo's younger brothers told him the oldest turtle was hiding something. "Leonardo," He began as Leo raised his head, "I sense you have a great burden on your shoulders." He looked deep into his son's eyes, hoping to see something that would tell him what his son was hiding. "Please, my son, will you not speak to me," He looked at his other sons. "To us...and unburden yourself."

Leo sighed heavily, He had not wanted to talk about this just yet, after all, he barely understood it himself. But this was his family and he knew if one of his brothers were going through something, he would want them to talk about it as well. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm sorry Sensei," He began as his three brothers sat down behind him. "I've been having strange dreams, nightmares, I suppose."

"Whoa." Mikey whispered to Donnie who was sitting right next to him. "Leo gets nightmares?"

"Shhh." Donnie told him as Leo continued.

"I don't remember much about them, but I wake up only with the memory of fear and...and people crying and screaming." He looked at his Sensei, his eyes filled with an uncertainty. "I...I'm just trying to figure it out."

Splinter nodded at his pupil. "You can always come to one of us to talk to Leonardo." He reminded him. "Do not keep this inside you." He stroked his long beard. "This dream or nightmare could have something to do with the Tengu ring that was used on you."

Leo nodded as he thought of what his brothers and Sensei had told him about that time. Some part of him still could not believe it but Mikey had the pictures and even a video to prove it to him, so he just accepted it and did what he could do to deal with the situation and attempt to move on. He looked up at his Sensei and continued.

"In the dream, I see a family, I feel like I know them but I'm not sure how." Leo looked at the floor as he recalled the horrific nightmare. "Then the family disappears and...and then I see a village, it reminds me of a village from Japan...I think...maybe around ancient times but I'm not sure. The next thing I know, it's...it's on fire. I see men on horse back chasing the villagers, trying to kill them and then..." Leo took a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't remember anything after that."

"You say this village and these people, they look familiar to you?"

"Yes Sensei."

"How long have you been having these strange dreams Leonardo?" Spinter asked him.

"I'm not sure Master." Leo frowned as he thought back to the first one. "It's been a while, almost two weeks now."

"That's about the time we had the battle with Shredder." Donnie pointed out. "And got you turned back from an infant."

"Do you think these dreams have something to do with what happened at Shredder's lair?" Raph asked.

"Perhaps." Splinter answered as he stroked his long beard. "Leonardo, if you would permit me to, I would like to engage in some meditation exercises that may help you to figure out what these dreams are truly about my son."

"I would like that Sensei." Leo bowed low.

Splinter looked from one son to another, the past year had been an exhausting one for all of them and he felt it was time to possibly get away from everything. Splinter nodded as he continued to stroked his long beard. "Perhaps, we should consider possibly going on a vacation." All of his sons looked at him with surprise. "I think we could all do with one."

"A vacation?!" Mikey yelled, excitedly. "Where to Sensei?"

"April's family summer home perhaps?" Donnie exclaimed enthusiastically. "We could invite April and her dad to come along."

Splinter shook his head. "I was thinking elsewhere Donatello; Miwa will be on holiday soon, I would like to visit her during that time." He told them. "How about we take a trip to Japan,?" He said this as he looked directly at Leo, whose eyes grew wide with a smile that almost split his face in two.

His sons whooped and hollered at the thought of going abroad to visit Splinter's daughter and their sister Miwa, or Karai, as they still sometimes called her. Leo knew he could do with a vacation. After everything that's happened, it would be good to get away.

Splinter smiled at his sons enthusiasm. "We leave in two weeks." He told them as they continued to celebrate. "Now then." He turned to Leonardo. "If you are feeling up to it my son, we shall begin with our morning practice, then I would like you to go rest." Leo nodded as he and Splinter stood. "Then after, I would..."

He was suddenly interrupted by Raph's t-phone. Raph took it out of his belt. "It's Slash." He announced. He was just about to answer it when he stopped and looked at Splinter "Uh, may I Sensei?"

Splinter nodded his consent for Raph to answer the cell. "Yeah Slash." Raph said. His family watched as Raph listened to the voice on the other end, his eye ridges rose slightly in surprise and his mouth slowly began to open in shock. "Okay Slash, bye." His voice was a whisper. He looked up at his brothers and Sensei. "Slash was checking on the Tengu items." His family leaned closer to hear him. "All of it, every single piece." He shook his head in disbelief. "It's all...gone!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. On to the next chapter.

Ch 5 Missing Pieces.

"How is this possible!?" Donnie cried as he ran to his lab, followed by his family. "None of the alarms went off, and it's so far deep into the sewers no one should have been able to just come across it, even by accident." He quickly ran to his computer, switched it on and began typing away at the keyboard. "How could someone have found it?" He muttered.

"The ring." Leo said, almost absentmindedly. His family turned to look at him curiously.

"Leonardo?" His father inquired.

"The ring." He repeated. "It led them there." His face had a look of concentration on it as though he were trying to remember something.

"It led who there?" Mikey asked, walking over to him.

Leo looked up at his family. "Whoever found the items." He told them coming out of his thoughtful gaze. "Probably Shredder or his goons...they used the ring."

"The ring that turned you into a baby also helped Shredder find the rest of the Tengu items." Raph sounded somewhat dubious.

"How do you know this Leo?" Donnie asked.

"I...I'm not sure." Leo told them, narrowing his eyes. "I just know that's how they did it." He looked at his brothers and Sensei. "I can't explain how I know, I just do."

Splinter and the other turtles looked at Leo with intense curiosity.

"Perhaps the ring and sword of Tengu had more of an effect on you then any of us realized." Splinter mused. "Is there anything else you would like to tell us Leonardo?"

Leo looked down at the floor. He wasn't sure if he could even begin to explain the strange feelings he had been dealing with let alone the voice he had been hearing. He didn't even understand it, so how could he explain it.

Leo sighed heavily and looked back up at Splinter. "Not right now Sensei." He finally said.

Splinter put a hand on his shoulder. "When you are ready then." Leo nodded and Splinter gave him a smile of understanding and encouragement. He then turned to the rest of his sons. "Go and check out the storage facility." He told them. "See if you can figure out how they were able to take these items without alerting anyone."

The four turtles made their way further down the sewers toward the storage area where the Mutaniamls had hidden away the Tengu artifacts. As they walked, Donnie tried to figure out the many ways someone could have gotten around his security system. But he was certain he had accounted for each and every one of them making sure it would have been next to impossible for someone to get around his many alarms.

"Face it Donnie," Raph told him. "The system was hacked. How else could they have gotten around it?"

"I don't know Raph." Donnie replied as he continued to check the security system through his t-phone. "If anyone had hacked the system, tried to disarm it or even tried to somehow get around it in anyway, the alarms would have gone off. My computer would have given off a warning signal and the cameras would have caught the person or persons on tape." He shook his head in disbelief as he continued to try and figure it out. "It just doesn't make sense!"

They reached the small storage room in just under an hour. As they walked, all of them began to realize that not too far away was the same place Leo's brothers had found him only hours earlier.

"Kind of a coincidence, don't you think so fearless?" Raph asked him.

"That's all it is Raph." Leo responded, trying not to let his brother get to him. "Just a coincidence."

As they entered the small room, they were happily surprised to see Slash and his team were already there going over the room in hopes of finding something that would tell them how the items were taken.

"Any leads?" Leo asked as he watched Mikey give Leatherhead an exuberant hug.

"None yet." Slash replied. "We've searched over this whole room and there is no sign that anyone was ever here."

"I've looked over the video feed and all we can see is an empty sewer." Dr Rockwell said as he floated over and handed Donnie the camera. "Perhaps if you take it back to your lab Donatello and see if your equipment can possibly find something that may tell you what happened."

Donnie took the camera and switched it on. The other three turtles gathered around him as he played the last twelve hours in fast forward. "Looks like your right Doc." Donnie told him. "Nothing but the sewer."

"What about that shadow." Leo asked.

"What shadow." Asked Leatherhead

"There is a shadow on the camera at about three thirty this morning." Leo told them. "It went right into the room."

His brothers and friends stared at him with puzzled faces. Donnie rewound the tape back to the time Leo mentioned. They watched the tape play out before them not seeing any sign of a shadow. They looked up at Leo curiously and noticed he stared at the video with widening eyes, his breathing became faster and his jaw dropped. He was seeing something they weren't.

Leo saw the shadow walking across the sewer floor, but unlike before where the shadow just walked into the room, this time it stopped and looked at the camera and pointed. Leo felt goosebumps on his arms as the shadow seem to stare right at him, almost right through him. He watched the shadow open it's mouth and speak. " _Satsugai-sha_." The same name he had heard earlier that morning then slowly disappear.

Leo remembered the time he had gotten out of bed, it had been after three in the morning. According to the tape, the shadow showed up at around three thirty that morning. He wondered if the shadow was the same being he had been fighting when his brothers found him.

"Leo?" Donnie spoke softly to him."What do you see?" He placed a hand on his shoulder and jarred him slightly. "Leo?" He called again this time his voice slightly louder.

Leo blinked his eyes and looked at Donnie with a confused look. "What did you see?" Donnie asked again.

Leo looked back down at the video and saw the shadow no longer there. It was clear that what he had seen in the video they had not. "I'm not sure." He whispered. He steeled his eyes and looked back at them. "Let's get back home and have the video analyzed Donnie." His voice now a demanding tone. His brothers and the Mutanimals watch Leo suddenly turn and head back toward the lair.

"Is Leonardo alright?" Pigeon Pete asked.

"We'er not sure." Mikey answered, his eyes filled with concern.

"We think he may still be feeling the effects from the Tengu ring." Donnie told them as he secured their storage room.

"I have a degree in animal biology and psychology." Dr Rockwell said as he hovered by Donnie. "If you think he needs some assistance. I would be happy to lend my services Donatello."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "We'll let you know." He and the other turtles began the walk home after their brother while the Mutanimals turned in the opposite direction to go back to their lair.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Past and Present Collide.

Leo walked into the lair and went straight to the kitchen, they had not yet had breakfast so that was his first priority. Maybe after having something to eat, he figured he would feel better and would be able to deal with the situation he was going through with more clarity. He sat at the table with a bowl of cereal and watched as each of his brothers walked in and got themselves something to eat as well.

"You want to tell us what's going Leo?" Raph asked him as he sat down in a chair across from him.

"Nothing is going on Raph." He took a bite of cereal.

"You've been acting all weird lately Leo." Mikey pointed out. "How bout just telling us what you're dealing with."

"It's nothing Mikey." Leo was getting irritated.

"Leo, if the Tengu ring has something to do with your dreams or nightmares or whatever it is your going through, you should just let us know." Donnie implored. "Let us help."

Leo sighed. "I'm not sure what's going on so leave me alone right now and I'll come to you when I figure it out!" He glared at his brothers, his voice rising in irritation. He quickly finished his food, moved his chair out forcefully and went to his room.

Upon entering his room, he went about pulling out his tatami mat, candles and matches, and, after setting the candles around the mat and lighting them, he got into the meditative lotus position and attempted to meditate. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes, attempted to clear his mind and push away the thoughts that have been plaguing him the past several days.

But it didn't seem to be working for him. Every time he closed his eyes, he continued to see the people from his nightmare screaming for help. The fire seemed so real, Leo actually began to feel as if the heat were surrounding him and the smoke actually choking him. The sword in his hand felt so real it took a moment for him to realize he was actually clenching his fist, but nothing was in it. After several minutes of this, he let out a frustrated huff and stood up.

He turned on his bedside radio and laid on his bed. He let out a low chuckle as the first song to come on was 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons.

 _It's where my Demons hide; It's where my Demons hide._

 _Don't get to close, it's dark inside,_

 _It's where my Demons hide, It's where my Demons hide._

"You got that right." Leo thought to himself as he stood up, turned off the radio and began to pace his room debating weather to go and speak with his Sensei. He still couldn't explain what was happening but Splinter was wise as well as a good listener, so why not. He was just about to leave when his t-phone went off. It was Karai.

 _'Hey Leo. How's it going.'_ Leo smiled and quickly replied.

' _Good, wat up? no classes._ '

 _'Got a break. spoke with Splinter. looking forward to seeing you soon.'_

Leo smiled as they text. Yes it would be nice to see her. That was something he definitely wanted very much. As they continued to text, Leo thought of the last time they were together. It had been well over a month ago, going on almost two, during the battle with the evil Triceratons. She had jumped into the middle of the battle and managed to prevent Shredder from killing Splinter, this time. Then she fought along side them and the rest of their allies.

After their win over the Triceratons, she accompanied them back home and stayed with them for a few days. Those were the happiest days of his life. Until Splinter announced he was sending her away due to Shredder's constant threat against them and Splinter's fear that he would try and take her away from him again. He had friends in Japan at a monastery that would take her and assist in educating her as well as keep her safe. They knew of his 'situation' and were happy to assist in her helping her deal with her mutation as well.

Although Leo had pushed his anger down, that was the closest he had ever come to actually hating his father. The night before, Karai had sneaked into his bedroom and they talked for hours. She left early that morning, but not before they shared a long passionate kiss. Elated and heart broken at the same time, he didn't speak to Splinter for days after that. But he managed to eventually speak with Splinter and after a long talk with him, he was able to accept what had to be done. But he still missed her, still longed to hold her. He sighed as they finished their 'talk' and decided he would again try to meditate when a knock on his door had him snapping out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He called out.

"Splinter wants us in the dojo." Mikey shouted from the other side. "Practice session."

Leo got up and left his room. Practice first and then maybe he would sit and talk to Splinter about what was happening with these strange nightmares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo frowned as he watched Mikey dance around him like some sort of foolish clown. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to get Mikey to spar with him. "Come on Mikey." He urged. "Focus!"

"I am Leo." Mikey taunted as he danced in front of him, swinging his nun-chucks. "I'm focused on making you lose your balance."

Suddenly with a loud ki-ah, Mikey flipped and sailed over Leo's head, grabbed the tails of his mask and yanked Leo's head backward causing Leo to land hard on his shell. "Mikey!" Leo yelled as he jumped up and glared at his youngest brother. Patient was wearing thin on the blue leader and he was coming close to wanting to just run after his youngest brother and start pummeling him.

"Sorry Leo." Mikey smiled and danced around him. "Can't mess with Dr. Flippen-stein." He said flipping over him again.

Leo growled and rubbed his tired face. He took a deep breath and watched as Mikey continued to dodge his strikes and swipes while dancing around to his own silly little tune. From behind him, he could hear Raph and Donnie going at it hard. Raph was a good ninja to spar with, he always gave Leo a challenge and he was really beginning to wish his Sensei had paired him with Raph. Even Donnie could challenge him, granted their sparring usually didn't last long enough but Donnie was at least determined to win. Mikey was just one who always wanted to play, and normally Leo didn't mind, too much. But today, like recently, Mikey's antics was the last thing Leo needed.

Splinter watched his oldest with extreme interest. He knew Leo was under great stress and, granted, he had just been turned into an infant and then back again only a couple of weeks ago. That in itself can certainly do a lot to a person. But Splinter knew there was so much more going on then these strange dreams and nightmares. He only hoped Leo would come to him soon.

Splinter could see Leo was losing his patients with his younger brother. He usually could defeat Mikey with ease, even if he was being silly during their sparring, but now...Splinter shook his head as he watched his prize pupil swing his katana clumsily and with no direct purpose. Almost as if his mind was elsewhere.

"Ow!" A sudden yell from Donatello brought Splinter out of his musings and away from his worries as he watched Raphael jump on Donnie's shell and began using it for a drum. "Enough Raph!" Donnie yelled out.

Meanwhile, Leonardo was growling at Mikey as the smaller turtle continued to slap his shell, dance around him like an irritating insect and taunt him with incoherent words. Leo could only take so much before his emotions got the better of him. He was done with his brother antics. He raised his sword with an intent to hit him with the butt end, but a sudden hit in the face from the end of Mikey's nun-chuck had him seeing red.

"ENOUGH MIKEY!" Leo yelled.

MIkey looked up in time to see Leo's sword coming down on him, his eyes widen in fear as the gleaming katana was just about to slice him in two.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 The Demon Inside.

With a loud yell, Mikey brought his nun-chucks up and held the chain against the katana as it was brought down upon him. "Leo!" He cried out as Leo's strength forced the young turtle to his knees. "Please stop bro." Mikey's muscles were shaking as he tried to keep the blade from coming down on his head. "I was just kidding!"

Splinter, Raph and Donnie stopped what they were doing at Mike's yell. They rushed over and Raph and Donnie quickly grabbed Leo's arms and tried to push him off their baby brother. But for some unknown reason, Leo was almost impossible to move.

"What the hell Leo?" Raph yelled out grasping Leo's arms and attempted to pull him away.

"Leo, stop!" Donnie pleaded from the other side of Leo. "You don't want to do this!"

"My arms!" Mikey gasped pushing against Leo's katana as it threatened to slice through him. "I can't keep this up...much longer." Mikey gasped, he felt as though he were trying to prevent a hundred pound weight from crashing on his head.

"Sensei?" Raph asked, his voice straining as he tried to pull Leo off Mikey. "What's going on with him?"

Splinter stood in front of Leo as best he could without getting in the way of causing Mikey to lose his balance. He looked at his oldest son and saw his muscles were rippling as he held the sword down on Mike's chain, But his face took on a look of confusion as he struggled to push the katana down. And his eyes, Splinter noted, his eyes that were normally blue were now dark and seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Leonardo?" Splinter placed his hands on Leo's face. "My son, do you hear me?" He asked.

Leo's eyes darted around looking every where but at the same time he seemed to be unaware of what was going on.

"Leonardo." Splinter spoke sternly to his son. "Where are you?"

"A village." He whispered, his voice low and shaking. "It's on fire."

"Leonardo." Splinter tried to get Leo to look at him but his eyes continued to watch something play out in front of him. "Come back to me." He begged. "Turn away from what you are seeing."

But Leo could not turn away. Leo's eyes were out of focus and before them was no longer the dojo but a different scene altogether. He once again found himself watching the frightening scene of people running and screaming while the village was being burned down around them. Men on horseback with long swords chased after them, killing them as they attempted to escape.

"Leonardo." He could hear his Sensei's voice but did not see him. He did not feel his arms strain as they tried to slice through Mikey's head, nor did he feel his brothers on either side of him, grabbing at his arms as they tried to pull him away from the youngest turtle.

Leo watched in horror as the horsemen killed one person after another, he saw people, both young and old running away while others ran toward them, trying to defend themselves and save what was left of the village. He saw the woman from his dream with the small child and the infant in her arms run wildly away from the horseman whose sword was up and ready to strike, the children and woman screaming as she attempted to escape him. He looked down at his own hands, not seeing his katana but a different sword, one that was familiar yet strangely different.

A sword with energy that flowed through it. Powerful energy that seemed to feed his senses, fill his every pore and give him a power that he both feared and yet longed for. Behind him, he could see a pair of cold glowing red eyes. The voice he had heard so many times before came back to him and urged him to jump into the fray and fight alongside the horsemen, demanding he strike the villagers down, one by one.

But he couldn't do it. It was wrong, everything about this was all wrong. He wasn't that kind of a person, he couldn't kill innocent people. As he watched, fighting the urge to jump in and take part in the massacre, the disembodied voice continued to encourage him, to demand he take up the sword and strike them down. He was torn as he watched the bloody scene play out before him.

" _Do it Satsugai-sha_." The voice encouraged. " _Take up your sword and strike them down._ "

Leo shook his head. "I can't." He whispered.

" _You can._ " The voice told him. " _Take my strength, my spirit, my energy and with your sword, strike down our enemy._ "

"No, they are innocent people." Leo told it.

" _Then watch them die_!" Leo's eyes widen in fear as the woman with the two children was suddenly surrounded. He watched in horror as the she covered her kids with her body as the swords of several horsemen started to come down on her. "NO!" He screamed as he stepped forward in an attempt to try and stop the onslaught.

Suddenly, Leo fell forward, landing face down on the floor of the dojo. He looked up and stared into the wide eyes of Splinter who was kneeling in front of him. He looked about widely as the dojo and his family replaced the horrific death scene. He tried to calm his breathing as he saw his family, staring at him with looks of confusion, fear and disbelief.

In front of him, sat Mikey, his face covered with tears, his arms still shaking from the force of trying to keep Leo's katana from slicing him through. He had managed to roll away safely when Leo began to move forward. Behind Leo, his other brothers on their shells staring at him, angry and yet fearful, their faces demanding an explanation. And his father, concern and worry filled his tired face.

"Mikey?" Leo whispered, he looked at his baby brother with horror as he realized what had just happened. "I'm s..s..sorry." He stammered. "I'm so sorry!" He cried as he jumped to his feet and backed away from his family in both shame and fear.

"Fearless?" Raph looked up as he watched his older brother slowly back away from them. "What the hell just happened here." He demanded.

"Talk to us Leo." Donnie implored. "Tell us what's going on?"

Leo shook his head, panting hard and tears streaming down his face. "I don't know." He said as he slowly backed away from them, fear creeping into him at the sudden want to take up his sword and start slicing through them. "Mikey?" He looked at Mikey, concern in his eyes.

"Leo." Mikey attempted to speak to him in a soothing voice, but his voice shook to much. "I'm okay bro." He stood and tried to reach a hand out to him. "Just talk to us Leo, please."

Leo continued to back away from his brothers, the voice still echoing inside his head, demanding he kill them, all of them. The scene still playing out in his mind's eye shook him to his very core. He shook his head harder as if trying to rid himself of the frightening images and feelings. "I'm sorry." He told them, gripping his katana hard in his hand, wanting to slice into them as they began to approach him. "I...I can't." Leo cried out, his was breathing hard and fighting the urge to run and slaughter them. "I just can't!" suddenly he turned from his family and ran out the dojo and into the sewers.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Fight on a Rooftop.

Splinter and the other turtles watched in bewilderment as Leo he ran away from them. The four of them reeling with questions for the older turtle. They made their way to the turnstiles, Splinter's sons calling for Leo to come back.

"Let's go get him." Raph said.

"No." Splinter held him back. The three turtles looked up at him in surprise.

"But Sensei?" Mikey began.

"Leonardo needs time alone." He told them. "Give him some time." He took a long deep sigh. "If he has not returned within the hour, then you may go after him."

Raph was just about to challenge his father when, turning to look at him, he saw the fear in his eyes. He realized Splinter was more scared for his oldest then any of them. Splinter turned to go back into the dojo. He had to calm himself before he confronted Leo on what had just happened.

"We can't just leave him alone." Mikey said in exasperation. "He needs help." He looked at his brothers, his eyes pleading. "He needs us!"

"We'll give him the space he needs." Donnie told him. "But I'll have someone else check up on him till we're ready to go after him." He smiled at his brothers and took out his t-phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter walked into his room and leaned heavily on the frame of the door. He knew his sons wanted desperately to go after their brother and normally he would encourage them to do so. But only because his sons had not seen what he had when he looked into Leonardo's eyes did he decide to hold them back. And if he had even an inkling as to what Donatello was doing, he would put a stop to it immediately.

His mind was still reeling from what he had seen in the eyes of his oldest son as he slowly made his way into his room. Behind the normally bright blue was such a darkness he had never seen before, it actually frightened him. The evil that shone through as he laid his hands on him was overwhelming, and Splinter had realized in that moment, the demonic entity had already reached Leonardo's soul. His son needed time. Time to collect his thoughts and push the darkness down. When he came home, Splinter would find a way to help his son and destroy the entity that laid within. But, he needed help.

He walked further into his room and went over to a chest in the corner. A chest that he had brought over from Japan so many years ago. Inside held scrolls and books as well as a variety of memorabilia of a life he no longer had. After rummaging through for a few moments, he found what he was looking for. A book on the Hamato clan that dated back to around the 12th century. In there, he would find the answers needed to help his son and rid their lives of the evil that threatened to destroy them, or so he hoped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo ran through the sewers. His feet making a splashing sound with every footfall. But he never heard that. All he could hear was the the voice in his head telling him to kill. To pick up his sword and murder those innocent people.

As he ran through a sewer he knew like the back of his hand, he saw none of it. All he could see was the village and the people screaming in utter confusion and madness. The horsemen chasing them, killing them. The blood that surround them, the fire and smoke that engulfed the village and lit up the night. And his need to want and go and join them was strong within him.

The village. He had seen it several times in his dreams. Or nightmares. Or whatever they were. Leo didn't know anymore. He felt lost, confused, angry. He continued to feel as though he had actually been to that village, like it was a place he had actually lived in or at least visited. And the people, they too looked familiar. Like he knew them. The family with the children. He felt as though he had actually been a part of them. Like he belonged with them. But why would he want to hurt them, let alone kill them, if he did know them, and feel for them?

And what about his family. For the first time since these nightmares had started. he suddenly had the urge to kill them too. He never wanted to hurt them but this time, this time he could actually see himself slicing into Mikey's head, swing his sword covered with his baby brother's blood and slaughter his brothers and Sensei. The thought of doing that was beyond frightening. The images in his head had scared him even more. He could actually see the death scene before him, see his family's bodies laying before him, broken and bloodied with limbs sliced up and thrown everywhere. He shook his head harder as he continued to run, trying desperately to rid himself of these horrifying images and feelings that haunted him, taunted him and urged him to do things he would never do.

Nothing made sense as questions ran through his mind yet he found no answers to any of them. He felt as though his entire world was crumbling around him. His mind was in a fog and his emotions were on a roller coaster. "What was going on?!" He just couldn't figure it out.

He continued to run for what felt like hours. As he rounded a corner, he smacked into a protruding pipe jutting out from the concrete wall. He fell to the ground hard on his shell. He laid there panting hard and in pain, his mind reeling with images of the horrible nightmare and the death of his family. He could smell smoke and blood, feel the fire and somewhere deep within him, feel a joy at the death of everyone he loved. He could hear the people screaming and hear his family pleading. Leo stood up quickly and ran over to a ladder leading to a manhole cover. He pulled himself up and made his way to the surface and up the side of a building to the top of the roofs. The sun had just begun to set when he jumped up on to the next roof. He ran and jumped, trying to escape the nightmare that continued to haunt him.

" _Do not run from me Satsugai-sha."_

Leo stopped, gasping, out of breath and searched wildly around. "Who are you?!" He screamed out. "What do you want with me?!"

" _You know who I am, you know what I want._ " The voice was everywhere and nowhere. Speaking right next to him, whispering and yelling all at the same time. " _Come to me Satsugai-sha_."

"Stop calling me that!" Leo yelled out.

" _Why do you resist what you are?_ " The voice was cold and taunting. " _You are mine to control, mine to use, mine to kill with._ "

"No, I'm not!" Leo fell to the rooftop, covering his face with his hands. "I'm not a killer." He sobbed. "I'm not."

 _"You are Satsugai-sha."_ The voice told him. " _You are mine._ " Slowly, the voice seemed to vanish into the night air.

"Leo?"

Leo looked up to see April staring down at him. "April?" Leo quickly wiped his face and then stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Donnie called me." She told him. "Told me where to find you." She held up her t-phone and looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Your family's really concerned about you." She looked around nervously. "Who were talking to."

"Nobody." He told her angrily. "I'm just letting out some steam, so just go and leave me alone."

April looked at him startled. How could he speak to her like that when all she had come to do was to try and help him as well as encourage him to come back home. "Leo, your family wants you to come home and talk to them." She reached out her hand hoping he would take it and go with her, but instead he angrily brushed it away and scowled.

"Go April." He almost yelled. "You don't want to be here." He stood and turned away, ready to jump to the next rooftop. "And I don't want you here."

"Leo, please wait."

Leo stopped, but did not turn to look at her, the overwhelming feelings of anger and hate scared him, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt someone he cared about...again. "I can't go back yet April." He said clenching his fist. "Not yet, just...just tell my family I'll be home soon." He could feel the need to suddenly turn on her and start slicing through her flesh. He needed to leave.

Leo was about to take off again when a sudden whoosh of air caught his attention. He turned in time to see April being knocked onto the rooftop by a large white furry blur. He unsheathed his katanas and turned to face the attacker.

"Tiger Claw!" He called out as the large cat picked up the semi-conscious red-haired teenager. "Put her down."

Tiger Claw growled low and sneered at the young turtle." I will let her go little one, only if you agree to come with me." He held April's limp body in his large paw as he very slowly moved himself over to the edge of the building and held her over an eight story drop.

Leo's eyes widen as he realized Tiger Claw's intent. He sheathed his swords and hung his head in defeat. "Don't hurt her, just...put her down." He said quietly. "I'll go with you willingly."

Tiger Claw grinned evilly at the small turtle as he very roughly tossed April aside on the roof. April groaned and watched through fluttering eyes as the big tiger walked over to Leo, she lifted her head painfully and attempted to reach out to Leo, hoping to help him in some way get away from the evil cat when she saw him suddenly strike Leo across the face. She gasped in horror when she saw Leo crumble to the ground with a gasp of pain and fall unconscious.

She let out a weak cry of protest as she watched Leo being slung over Tiger Claw's shoulder and being carried off into the night. With her head swimming in pain, she used her last ounce of strength to grab her t-phone and send a distress signal to Donnie before finally succumbing to the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Thank you for all your reviews. Glad to know your enjoying the story so far. There is a rape scene coming up soon, if that is something you cannot read, the chapter can be skipped. I will continue to alert but please, NO FLAMERS. You have been advised and warned.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 A Waking Nightmare.

"April? April?!" Donnie's frantic voice sounded so far away as April slowly began to regain conscious. She fluttered her eyes open and blinked several times before Donnie's relieved face came into view.

"Oh Thank goodness." Donnie exclaimed as he grabbed her and cradled her body tightly. "I was so worried when I got your signal and then I saw you lying there on the rooftop and when you didn't wake up right away..."

"Easy there Donnie." Raph's voice interrupted him from somewhere close by. "She's okay."

"Yeah, and how bout you let her breath." Mikey could now be heard and seen as he gently pried Donnie's arms from around April's body and assisted her in laying back down.

April moaned and attempted to sit up on her own. "Just lay there April, you'll be okay, you just need to rest and..."April put a finger to Donnie's lips.

"You're rambling and it's giving me a headache." She told him. She rubbed her head and blinked. She looked around and saw she was laying on their sofa in the lair. Master Splinter walked over to her with a cup of steaming hot tea and ice pack.

"Here you are April." He said as he place the ice pack on her head and set the cup on the step behind her.

"April." She looked around and saw Raph sitting to the side of her. "What happened?" He looked worried.

April reached for her tea and creased her forehead as she thought back to what had occurred. "I got Don's call." She began slowly. "And went in search for Leo and...OH MY GOSH LEO!" She cried out in a panic and would have dropped her tea if Donnie had not quickly taken it from her. She stared at the turtles and Splinter as the memories of what happened came back to her.

"What about Leo?" Mikey asked, a look of fear coming over his face. He still felt the force of Leo's katana being brought down on him and his arms still ached. He had told his brothers that to him, it had felt as though something or someone was adding to Leo's strength.

"Tiger Claw." She told them. "He attacked me...and...and told Leo...if he didn't come with him, he...he would throw me over the side of the building." She narrowed her eyes, the memories were hazy but slowly they were coming back to her. "He agreed and I...I remember seeing Tiger Claw... he...he hit Leo and knocked him unconscious and...and he...he took him away!" April was in tears as she recounted her story. "Oh poor Leo, I couldn't help him." She looked at Splinter with a frantic look. "I tried but I could barely move." She said sobbing into her hands.

"It is alright April." Splinter told her. He laid a gentle paw on her shoulder and smiled gently at her. "The boys will go find him. Everything will be alright." He turned toward his sons. "Go, bring back your brother, there is no telling what Tiger Claw has in store for him."

"I'll track him on my t-phone." Donnie said. He switched the device on and waited. His brothers, Splinter and April watched as a look of growing concern began to show on Donnie's face.

"What is it D?" Mikey asked.

"According to his phone, it looks like he's somewhere by the New York harbor." Donnie told him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raph said standing up. "Let's go check it out."

"Ah yeah!" Mikey yelled out as he did his 'victory dance'. "It's rescue time." He followed his brothers out the lair. "Let's go."

Splinter stroked his long beard as he and April watched them go. "What is it Sensei?" April asked.'

"I am not sure." Splinter responded. He turned toward her. "Something does not feel right. April, would you please do me a favor?"

April nodded, eager to help in some way to rescue Leo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo's head throbbed and a stabbing pain ran down the back of his head to the base of his neck. He groaned and attempted to sit up but that only made the pain intensify and his head swim. He laid himself back down and realized he was laying on a concrete floor. He placed a hand on his head and attempted to remember what had happened.

He remembered the lair, he attacked Mikey without realizing it. He remembered running from his family after seeing the horrifying images of that blasted ongoing nightmare that persisted on haunting him in both his sleep and now when he was awake. He remembered April on the rooftop and...Tiger Claw. Now it all came back to him.

Tiger Claw had struck him hard and he lost consciousness. He looked around wondering where he was. It did not look like Shredder's dungeon but, for all he knew, maybe it was a different part of the lair.

The throbbing in his head finally faded away and Leo was able to sit up. As he did, though, a deep familiar voice cut through the darkened room. "Leonardo." It was the Shredder. "About time you awoke."

Leo slowly got to his feet and went to reach for his katanas. It was then he realized that he had been stripped of all his gear as well as his elbow and knee pads and wrappings but relieved to find his mask was still on him. "Shredder!" He yelled, wincing slightly as his own voice caused his head to hurt. "What do want?" He demanded "Why have you brought me here?"

Shredder walked further into the room and it was then Leo saw he held a tall silver sword with a gold hilt. Leo recognized it immediately as the one he fought Shredder with at their last battle. The Sword of Tengu. He watched Shredder toss it over to him.

"Pick it up and fight me." He demanded as his own blade slid out from his gantlet.

Leo looked down at the sword at his feet. He could almost feel the energy running through it as it laid so close to him. The sword itself seem to beckon to him, to pick it up and hold it in his hands.

"PICK IT UP!" Shredder yelled at him again. "Fight me!" He demanded. "Fight me or tell me now where your rodent master is and maybe I will let you live."

Leo would never tell Shredder where his family was, so he knew Shredder was not going to give him a choice. Fight or give him Splinter's whereabouts. Even then Leo knew Shredder would still not let him leave alive. Leo took a deep breath and bent down, his hand hovered over the sword for a few short moments. If he did fight Shredder, he at least would stand a chance of getting out of here alive.

He grabbed the sword and immediately he felt a surge of energy flow from the sword through him. The sword felt like it belonged in his hands, it felt comfortable like an old friend. He felt his heart leap when his hand grab the hilt, he felt almost mesmerized by its look and he could feel his breath quicken as he held it up. "Strange though," Leo thought. "The sword felt like it had been made just for me."

Shredder's eyes narrowed angrily as he watched Leonardo hold the sword with ease. Even he required his gauntlet in order to just hold the sword, but here was this pathetic loathsome creature, able to just pick it up and hold it like it was just another sword. Now, he was more determined then ever to use the turtle and the Tengu power that flowed through him to his advantage. He just needed Leonardo to accept the darkness within him and join him in destroying his enemies.

"Tell me where your master is and I will let you live." Shredder walked around him and sneered down at him. "Or fight me and see if you can leave here alive." Now he stopped walking and held his blade under Leo's throat.

Leo knew there had to be something more going on. Something didn't seem right with the whole situation. Why was he brought here? Why did Shredder want to fight him? No matter the reason, Leo was more then happy to comply with Shredder's demands.

"You want to fight me Shredder?" He said holding the sword toward Shredder and getting into his fighting stance. "Then let's fight."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 The Trap.

Donnie, Raph and Mikey ran along the rooftops, jumping and running at top speed in hopes of getting to their brother before anything horrible happened to him.

"Why do think Tiger Claw took Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Who knows." Raph answered, anger evident in his voice. "This is the foot we're dealing with, who knows why they do anything?"

"I've got Leo's signal, it's up ahead somewhere among those warehouses." Donnie said pointing to a small cluster of buildings in the distance.

Using the t-phone as a guide, the three brothers made their way to one of the smaller warehouses closest to the water. They quickly and quietly made their way in through a broken window on the side of the building.

"According to the signal, we're practically right on top of him." Donnie whispered as they looked around.

The three turtles wandered through the warehouse for only a few minutes before they heard a banging noise. They looked up in time to see boards coming down on all the windows of the warehouse blocking out the sun. They ran to the windows and doors and found them all locked. They ran from one exit to another only to find each of their way out locked or barred.

"I don't believe it!" Raph yelled out, banging on one of the doors . "It's a trap."

"Guys!" Donnie cried out over by some boxes stacked neatly from the floor to ceiling. "I found Leo's cell."

"That's great Donnie." Raph sneered. "But unless you plan on using his phone to dial us out of here, that's useless information."

Donnie gave Raph an annoyed look. "There's a timer on the phone Raph." He told him hurriedly. "I think it's a bomb!"

"Can you disarm it D?" Mikey asked him bouncing around nervously on his tip toes.

"I don't know." He began exploring the phone. "I'll do what I can, you keep trying to find Leo and a way out."

Raph and Mikey continued to run from one end of the warehouse to the other in hopes of finding someway out and some sign of their brother. After several minutes of nothing, they met back by Donnie.

"Any luck D?" Mikey asked, he was shaking and almost in tears.

Donnie shook his head. "No." He sounded exasperated. "There are no wires and the bomb is encased in a steel casing that has no sign of entry point." He looked at his brothers, sweat pouring from his forehead. "I'm trying but I don't think I can disarm it in time." He whispered.

"Well you got to keep trying Donnie!" Raph almost shouted.

"I've been trying Raph!" Donnie shouted right back. "But unless you know of some magic way to get into this box without the setting off the bomb..."

"Guys." Mikey cut off their arguing and put himself in between his two brothers. "Now is not the time." He said pointing to the timer. It now showed fifty seconds till detonation. "You tried Donnie." Mikey said as he took his brother in his arms. "That's all we can ask."

Raph wrapped his arms around his two brothers. "I'm sorry Donnie." He said trying to fight back the tears, the end seemed evident.

"Me too." Donnie whispered back.

They turned to look at the bomb. "We only have twenty seconds." Raph whispered.

They held each other tighter, shaking and tears flowing. "I love you guys." Mikey whispered. The others echoed the phrase.

They waited with bated breath, expecting the bomb to go off any moment when a familiar horn sounded from outside the warehouse.

"The Shellraiser!" Mikey exclaimed as the vehicle rammed through the door causing it to shatter. .

"Need a lift?" Casey smiled from the driver seat as the three turtles quickly scramble inside.

"GO GO GO GO!" Donnie screamed as Casey put the pedal to the metal and drove out of the door he just came through as the bomb began going off behind them.

Casey drove a few miles away before stopping. The four boys stared at each other and let out relive sighs and almost collapsed in exhaustion at the thought of almost being blown up.

From behind them, they could hear the bomb still going off and the sound of sirens in the distance told them the emergency vehicles were on their way. They needed to get out of there before they were spotted.

"How'd you know where to find us Case?" Raph asked.

Casey smiled wide, showing his gab teeth. "Splinter and April." He told them proudly, putting the vehicle in drive..

"As much as I hate to say this Casey." Donnie looked at him somewhat embarrassed. "We owe you one."

"Yeah!" Mikey clapped him on the shoulder. "Nice save."

"Did you find anything to help you find Leo?" Casey asked as he drove through the streets of New York.

"No, it was a trap and there was nothing that could tell us where Leo was." Raph responded, his eyes casting downward, disappointment shown in them as the same thought ran through each of the brothers minds. What had happened to Leo and where was he? But more importantly, was Leo still alive?

"So where to now?" Mikey asked, looking at his brothers and Casey.

"Only one other place I can think of." Donnie said.

Casey put the Shellraiser in gear and turn the vehicle around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two more Chapters, and then a chapter with rape, please be aware if you wish to skip this one.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 Feeling the Power.

 _CLASH_. Leo and Shredder met head on as their blades went against each others. Leo felt a mixture of emotions as he fought Shredder. Hate, anger, rage, resentment. All seem to build into him as he fought against his most hated enemy. All the memories over the years of what Shredder did to his family continued to haunt him. The memory of him killing Splinter and allowing the world to be destroyed had haunted his dreams for weeks while in space. He wanted him dead and yet he wanted him to feel the anguish he and his brothers felt for all that time.

Leo gritted his teeth as their swords continued to lock in combat. The Tengu sword filled his very being with it's energy. An energy Leo couldn't seem to get enough of. He wanted it, needed it, had to have it. The voice in his head urged him on, tempting him with a promise of glory against this being if he just bowed to him and kill him. Yet deep down inside his very soul, he knew these feelings were wrong.

" _Strike him down Satsugai-sha_." The voice prompted him. _"Kill him and take your rightful place as my champion._ "

Leo felt confusion as the voice continued to come at him from all directions while he battled against Shredder. The voice was overwhelming him and along with the emotions that built within him, he felt himself losing a battle inside himself. An evil seemed to swirl inside his very core that he had never known before, and along with all the other emotions that came at him as he fought, fear suddenly seeped into him as well.

Leo began to feel as though his head were on fire, he shoved Shredder away from him and fell to the ground with a loud scream. Shredder watched, panting hard and filled with venomous hate for this turtle that continued to fight against him and deny the Tengu power that he felt should belong to him.

"You're pathetic." He taunted in his deep low voice. "Why should you get this power when you do not deserve it?" He rushed at Leo again, his blade raised and ready to strike.

Leo once again picked up the Tengu sword and blocked the deadly blow."What do you want with me Shredder!?" He screamed as their battle continued. "Why have you brought me here!?"

Their battle raged on, swords clashing, strikes, blows, punches and kicks but Shredder could not bring Leo down. He wielded the Tengu sword with ease, swinging it as though the sword was actually apart of him. This only made Shredder angrier. "Tell me where your master is." He demanded once again."

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!" Leo screamed at him. "I WILL NOT BETRAY THEM!"

"YES...YOU WILL!" They pushed against each other shoving each of them away from the other.

"Do you fear me Turtle?" Shredder asked with a low steady ominous voice, he thrust his blades forward.

"I don't fear you Shredder." Leo replied, blocking. "I only pity what you, Saki, have become."

They once again began to circle each other. Leo could see the smirk behind Saki's helmet. "And what is it that I have become?"

"A cowardly, murdering, psychotic, kidnapping, monster whose only goal in life is to kill the one person in this whole world who use to love him like a brother!" Leo yelled as they rushed at each other again.

"He was never my brother!" Shredder screamed back. He sliced his blade at the turtle's head.

"His family took you in!" Leo blocked and pushed him away. "They raised you and loved you!"

"They never loved me!" Shredder paried and swung his the blades against the sword. "They used me!" He forced Leo into a corner and sneered down at him, his blades locked with Leo's sword. "Forced me to work while your master's parents dotted on him and gave him a heritage I would be denied!" Leo pushed him away. "He and his clan took everything from me!" Another strike. "EVERYTHING!"

They pushed against each other, their swords continued to slash at each other. "He took the woman I loved, he took my daughter..."

"She was never your daughter!" Leo screamed as he swung the sword at Saki's head. Saki brought his arm up and blocked the attempted blow.

"She was mine!" He yelled. "Everything that was mine he took!" Their weapons locked and once again Shredder sneered down at Leo. "And now I'm going to take you as well." He said in a low dark voice. They shoved each other away again and shredder tried to get the Tengu Sword out of Leo's hand. But to no avail. Leo roundhouse kicked Shredder and got him in his side causing him to reel backward away from him.

Growling angrily, Shredder ran toward Leo, his blade poised and ready to stab him through the stomach, Leo crouched low and, taking a cue from Mikey, sprang up and flipped over Shredder. As he was coming down, he turned and kicked Shredder's back causing Shredder to fall forward and hit the concrete wall in front of him, snapping his blade in two.

Shredder roared in anguish and turned to see Leo standing over him, breathing and panting heavy. They stared at each other for several moments. Shredder could plainly see Leo was conflicted. He wanted to strike him down but could not bring himself to use the sword to do so.

"Surely you must realize the only way you and your family will ever live in peace is to kill me." Shredder watched him intently. " Strike me down Leonardo." He said, his voice low and cold. "Do what you must and end this now."

Leo stared down at him, panting hard. He wanted to kill this man, wanted to see his blood spilled on the concrete floor. The voice in his head urged him on. " _Do it_ " It told him. " _Do it and give yourself to me._ "

"NO!" Leo backed away from Shredder and looked around the cold room, somewhere inside himself, he knew if he was to kill Shredder, his soul would be lost to this evil this being forever. "I won't kill him for you!" Leo looked back down at Shredder and stared intently at him. "I won't succumb to the darkness like you Shredder." He told him. "But I won, and you _will_ surrender to me." He lowered the sword, fighting the urge to ram it through the evil man's head. "Let me go, return to Japan and leave. my. family. ALONE!"

Shredder looked up at him and began to laugh. "Do you really think you won over me turtle?" He sneered. He began to slowly raise himself, keeping his back against the wall. He continued to stare at Leo.

Leo raised the sword, ready to do battle once again. But as he did so, he heard a whipping noise to his right and suddenly felt something tightly wrap around his right wrist causing him to drop the sword and quickly pull him away from Shredder forcing him to fall and land on his shell. Surprised, he attempted to raise himself but then he heard another whipping noise from his left and before he could deflect it, his left wrist was also bound and he found his arms immobile and being pulled in opposite directions by two foot bots holding him down with the whips biting hard into his bare flesh.

Leo cried out and struggled against the bindings. "Let me go!" He yelled and looked up to see Shredder coming toward him.

"You should have killed me and given in to the power the Tengu demon offers you." He looked down at him and scowled. "Now, we'll have to play a new game." He loomed over Leo. "Where is the rat?"

"GO TO HELL!" Leo screamed as he brought his right leg up and kicked Shredder in the kneecap causing the man to fall painfully hard to the ground.

Shredder glared at the turtle and gritted his teeth. He rose again and held his left arm out. Leo watched as a foot bot walked over to him and removed his gauntlet. He then held his right arm out and once again, another foot bot walked over and removed the other gauntlet. He slowly placed his hands on his helmet and carefully removed it from atop his head and hand it to yet another foot bot. Leo looked around and for the first time he saw several other bots standing against the wall watching them, almost guarding them. He looked up and watched in fear as Shredder once again began to make his way toward him. He tried again to strike his foot out but this time another binding wrapped around his right ankle while a fourth wrapped around his left and together. forced Leo's legs apart, he gritted his teeth and grunted in pain as his limbs were pulled at hard.

Shredder slowly made his way toward Leo's legs and knelt down between them. Leo watched as the twisted scarred faced man leered down coldly at him; no compassion, no mercy, only cold hate could be seen in his horrid eyes. He twisted his mouth in an ugly smile and slowly ran a finger along Leo's right inner thigh. Leo trembled in fear and felt his leg twitch as he realized what Shredder had planned for him. Shredder brought his face closer to him, almost laying on top of him, and spoke with an evil smile, "You first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One more chapter, then the next will have rape. Once again, for those that do not wish to read it, please skip that chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 Abandoned

Casey and the Three turtles drove the Shellraiser through the city on their way to Shredder's lair. They decided that since it was Tiger Claw who had taken Leo, and more then likely under Shredder's orders, Leo was probably being held there.

They made their way to the Lair and Casey parked the vehicle in an alley across the street. The four youths made their way into the sewer. Taking the passage that led directly under the lair, they made their way to where Stockman's lab was kept, and were surprised to see no one was there.

Even Stockman's equipment was completely gone. As they continued to make their way through the lair and up to the dungeon, it was becoming clear that Shredder's lair was, much to their astonishment, completely abandoned. They decided to separate, Donnie and Mikey went to search the upper floors and Raph and Casey continued to explore the lab and dungeon.

"Where did they all go?" Mikey whispered.

Donnie shrugged. "The whole place is completely deserted." They looked around the various rooms. It was completely empty, no sign that anyone had even been there. "Everything's gone."

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here for quite a while." Casey said.

"But how is that possible?" Raph said. He picked up his t-phone. "Donnie, you got anything?"

"Absolutely nothing." He replied. "It looks like no one's ever been here."

"Shredder took off in a hurry and took everything with him." Raph mused. "He's obviously up to something but what?" Raph shook his head. "Let's meet in the main room and discuss our next plan."

They got together and tried to figure out what their next plan of action should be. "If Shredder left here, it's possible he went back to Japan." Raph said as the four boys walked around the now empty throne room.

"It is possible." Donnie said, "But why take Leo?"

"And why take him to Japan?" Casey asked.

"And take all there stuff?" Mikey said walking up to and sitting in Shredder's chair.

"Why wouldn't they take their stuff?" Raph said. "If their leaving and not planning on coming back, you take everything." He pointed out.

"Yeah." Mikey said as he rubbed his chin. "So if their not planning on coming back..."

The three turtles and Casey stared at each other. Raph quickly started to walk for the exit. "Let's get back to the lair." He turned to Casey. "Casey, ask around and see what you can find out on the streets about Shredder's goons." He turned to Donnie. "Let's get in touch with the Mutanimals and also, let's check some of the flights going to Japan." They made their way to the Shellraiser. "If Shredder did leave, he would have taken his own private jet and there's not too many of those leaving the airports unnoticed."

"But they took Leo only a few hours ago." Donnie pointed out. "They wouldn't have been able to take everything in that short amount of time."

"I think they may have been planning this since the last time we fought them." Raph said, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "Let's also check ships leaving the harbor going to Japan."

"Isn't it possible they could still be in the city though." Mikey asked as he sat in his chair. "Shred head could have another place to hole up in."

They others looked at each other before turning to Mikey. "That's actually a possibility." Donnie said. "I can check to see if Shredder has any affiliates and any other businesses under his name."

"Then lets get back to the lair and start looking." Casey said as Raph drove the vehicle to the secret entrance.

They got back to the lair where Splinter and April were waiting anxiously for news of Leo. Upon hearing what had happened, Splinter sank into the couch, his face taking on a look of shock and despair.

"I should have known something like this was going to happen." He said in disbelief. "When I saw Leonardo grab the Sword of Tengu and hold it so easily, I should have realized Shredder would want to take him."

"But why Sensei?" Mikey asked. "What does one sword have to do with wanting to take Leo?"

"The Tengu sword is not just another sword, Michelangelo." Splinter told him. He picked up a book that he was sitting next to and opened it. The turtles noticed it was an old leather brown book that was torn and weathered with age. "The sword is filled with an energy, a demonic energy that few can handle." Splinter began to stroke his long beard. "Leonardo held the sword with ease, it did not reject him as it would have anyone else." The others stared at him in confusion." Normally, one would have to wear the gauntlet in order to yield the sword." He said looking at them with worry in his eyes." Leonardo did not need the gauntlet and he was able to command the sword." Splinter looked away from them as he recalled the memory. "And he did so without realizing it."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raph asked.

"There were stories about the Tengu." Splinter's eyes narrowed as he began to look through the book. "They would take children from the villagers and use them as a 'vessel' to aid them in walking among the people. Some of them, if possessed with a demon Tengu were forced to do their bidding and were actually able to absorb the demonic energy. Those children would then be taken by the Tengu and 'kept' for further use."

"Wait." Raph suddenly stood up and looked his Sensei directly in the eye. "What does that mean exactly?" Raph asked. "What do you mean they were 'kept' by them?"

Splinter had a very sad look in his eyes. "They would...take their souls" He said slowly as a sudden realization creapt into him.

"You mean they would kill them." Donnie said. All eyes turned to him then back to Splinter.

"Is that what you mean Sensei?" Mikey asked fearfully. "The Tengu demon would kill these children and would use their souls later for whatever they needed."

Splinter lowered his eyes and nodded. "Leonardo kept having strange dreams of a village, an ancient village. I had wanted to talk with him, find out what these dreams meant." Splinter clenched his fist. "I should have approached him about this, made him talk to me. I could see something was wrong; I knew something troubled him since he returned with us from Shredder's lair after the battle."

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Casey looked at everyone more confused then ever. "If Leo was able to handle that sword, are you saying that this Tengu demon dude has access to Leo's soul?" He blinked in confusion. "But Leo's not dead! How can that be."

"There are those who believe a soul lives on after death and goes from one body to another upon rebirth." Splinter told him. "It is what is known as 'Reincarnation'."

"So your saying that at one time in Leo's past life he was taken by a Tengu demon." April asked him.

Again, Splinter nodded and held up the book. "This book is a history of my ancestors. Many years ago, when the Tengu first revealed themselves to the humans and began to teach them Ninjutsu, one of my first ancestor, Hamato Akio, noted that the Tengu expected loyalty from the villagers. After a time, the villagers began to turn away from the Tengu. Some did not care but other Tengu were outraged and demanded they bow to them." Splinter looked from one page to another reading the inscriptions. "The villagers refused and tried to banish the Tengu, but one does not banish a demon without repercussions." Splinter sighed heavily as he continued to read. "According to this book, Akio had a son who was taken by a Tengu with the promise of helping the village rid themselves of the evil that plagued them, he only needed to accept the Tengu and give into the power. He did so but then the Tengu used the boy to destroy the village and murder as many people as possible."

"That's horrible!" April cried out.

"Did any of the people escape Sensei?" Mikey asked.

Splinter nodded and continued. "Many did escape, but many more did not. Akio, along with the rest of his children survived."

"How did he stop the Tengu demon?" Raph asked.

"The boy stopped him." Splinter said, flipping to another page in the book, he began to read:

 _"I watched as my son held the sword high above his head, a light as bright as the stars in the heaven shone around him. He was about to strike me down when a look of recognition shown in his eyes. He let out a loud scream and turned the long powerful sword on himself. Before I could stop him, he committed Seppuku and forced the demon to leave his body. At once, a shinto priest was able to capture it into a mirror made specifically by a Daitengu. I cried as he laid in my arms dying, pleading with his last breath for forgiveness. "_

The lair was silent as Splinter closed the book. He looked from one youth to another with a heavy sadness in his eyes.

"Do you think that boy your ancestor talked about was possibly Leo in a past life?" Casey asked.

Splinter clenched his fist and nodded.

"And that's why he could hold the sword with such ease." Donnie mused. "And that's why Shredder wants him." He added, suddenly jumping on his feet. "Shredder has those Tengu items and he now knows Leo holds the key to getting the power of the Tengu and how to use them."

"But does that mean Leo has to die in order for Shredder to get the power?" Mikey asked, his voice almost shrieking.

"No, the demon needs Leonardo to accept the darkness that is still within him from all those years ago." Splinter said. "And Shredder needs Leonardo alive and willing to accept the demon and the darkness."

"But Leo's not one to just give in to evil?" Raph said. "So how will Shredder get Leonardo to do accept a dark demonic entity?"

Splinter set his jaw firmly and looked from one young face to another, a look of dread showing clearly in his eyes. "Anyway he can."


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, this chapter has very descriptive rape and is very violent. If this is something you cannot handle, please DO NOT READ, and please no flamers as you have been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 13 Forced.

Leo's right leg twitched involuntarily as Shredder slowly ran his finger up his inner thigh. "There is no honor in this Shredder." His voice was strong but Shredder heard a note of desperation in it.

He laughed as his finger slowly played up and down Leo's slit. "You do not deserve my honor freak." He violently pulled Leo's tail down causing the young turtle to throw his head back and cry out in pain. "Tell me where your rat master is and I will spare you this humiliation."

Leo shook his head. "I will never tell you anything!" 'he said through gritted teeth

"Then suffer for your silence."

Leo threw his head back and gasped in pain as he felt Shredder's finger forcefully and violently shoved into his entrance. Shredder roughly twisted his finger causing Leo to scream out and grab at the bindings around his wrist. He panted as Shredder slowly withdrew his finger and leered down at the turtle, smiling at the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Is this the only way you get what you want Shredder?" Leo asked panting heavily and trying desperately to keep his tears at bay. "By raping and forcing yourself on someone." He was trying hard to keep his voice steady, but the pain he was feeling caused it to waver.

He continued to struggle against the bindings that wrapped around his wrist and ankles but to no avail. The more he struggled, the more the ropes continued to bite into his reptilian skin. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to see Shredder enjoy watching him writhed beneath him in pain while he was forced to endure this horrid act of what he was putting him through.

"I get what I want anyway I can." Shredder's voice was low and husky. "This is just one of my many ways of having fun."

Leo felt Shredder moving around between his legs, he could hear the sound of fabric moving against skin and a shiver went down his spine as he realized what was about to come next. Shredder was slowly removing his pants and exposing himself. Leo's breath hitched as panic began to set in. He didn't want this, but he could not give Shredder the information that he wanted. He would not betray his family. But as he laid there, he could feel the anger rising in him, the want and need to grab the sword that laid only a few feet from him and slice the evil human's head clean off. But Leo knew he could not give into the darkness that seemed to be rising within him.

Leo could feel something prodding his entrance, he continued to keep his eyes closed but he knew what Shredder was doing and, against his better judgement, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Shredder looking down between his legs, concentrating on putting himself inside Leo's hole.

"Don't do this Saki." Leo begged. "This is not what Karai or Tang Shen would want you to do." He had hoped to appeal to Shredder's sense of moral decency by reminding him of them, but it was clear, if Shredder ever had compassion in his heart or soul, it had long ago withered away.

At first, Shredder's face seemed to soften, but then his eyes narrowed and he angrily grabbed Leo's chin and stared down at him. "Karai is no longer mine to care about because of you and your mutant family." He reminded him. "And Tang Shen is long dead because of the master you serve." He let go of Leo's chin and roughly forced Leo's ass to spread apart as far as possible.

Suddenly, without any care whatsoever, Shredder violently forced his long hard dick inside Leo hole. Instantly, Leo felt a burning sensation run all the way through his body. He once again threw his head back and let out a pained scream so loud it echoed throughout the room. He felt something tear inside him as Shredder breached his hole. He knew he was bleeding, of that he was sure of. But he also knew Shredder was taking great pleasure in making sure this would be as painful for him as possible.

Shredder began to move himself back and forth, ramming himself as hard as possible into the turtle's body. Every now and then, a grunt would sound from inside his throat and his face twisted in determination as he continued to violate the young turtle.

"Do you really think your master is worth this pain you are going through?" He sneered as he backed himself out only to roughly shove himself back in. "All this power you deny yourself and for what?" Another thrust, another grunt."To keep your rat father happy?" A slap across the face. "You are pathetic." Another thrust. "You who could have so much." Another slap. "You continue to do so much for him and your brothers yet where are they?"

Leo felt Shredder's hands grab his hips hard and dig his nails into his flesh. Shredder pounded his hard member continuously into Leo's body while verbally and physically assaulting him. He smiled evilly with every grunt and moan Leo made with his continuous thrusts. Leo moaned and gasped as pain continued to ripple through his body. His head hurt from the beatings he was enduring and his arms and legs had long ago gone numb to where he could no longer attempt to struggle against them.

He had tried desperately to think of something else, tried to put his mind elsewhere, meditate and find himself somewhere, anywhere but at the hands of this vile man, but it was no use. Something kept blocking his attempts to rise above the continuous assault. He was slowly beginning to wonder why his brothers had not yet found him.

In and out, Shredder's hips slammed against him violently. In and out, how much longer must he endure this? In and out, the blood in his mouth made him want to choke, but he tried to hold it back. In and out, how long had he been missing from his home? In and out, how long had he been enduring Shredder's torture? It'll be over soon, he kept telling himself. He can hold on. Just a little longer. In and out. He had to rise above this. In and out. He had to, he kept telling himself, he just had to.

He felt Shredder force himself as far deep into him as was possible and stop his thrusts. He felt Shredder roughly pinch his cheeks and lean down to where he was almost on top of him.

"One last chance." He told him. "Tell me where Yoshi hides and I will end this quickly." He roughly pulled his hand away.

Leo panted and groaned. He moved his head back and forth, trying to clear his head of the pain that welled within him. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped as Shredder moved inside him, painfully, slowly, enjoying every moment of the turtle's torment. "He's...ugh...in a...uh..in a place...uh...where you...uuhh...you will" Leo steady his breathing gritted his teeth and glared up at Shredder with a steely glare. "Never find him!"

Shredder growled angrily and violently backhanded Leo across his face. He then once again grabbed Leo's hips and once again began shoving himself violently and fiercely into him several more times, watching in heated delight as Leo screamed out in horrible pain. He finally released his seed and then proceeded to bring his fist down on the small turtle so hard, it caused Leo to finally lose consciousness. He sat there in between Leo's legs panting hard in anger and glaring down at the now unconscious turtle. He couldn't understand how this damn enemy of his could endure all he had just put him through and still not give into his demands.

He pulled himself out of Leo's body and grabbed the blue mask from around Leo's head. He used the blue fabric to clean himself of the semen and blood and stood up. After adjusting his clothes, he kicked the turtle on the side and snarled down at him. He turned to where Tiger Claw stood in the shadows.

"Tiger Claw!" He yelled. The large cat walked over with his head kept low, more out of trying to hide his look of disgust for his human master then respect, and bowed. "What of the other turtles?" Shredder demanded.

"They escaped the warehouse unharmed."

Shredder stared furiously at the turtle that laid before him. "Take this creature to his new room and make sure he is tied securely to his bed." He picked up his gauntlets and helmet and Tiger Claw watched his master walk furiously out of the cold dark basement while two foot bots dragged Leonardo toward a door that opened to a small dark cold room.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 The Search

"Hurry up Donnie!" Raph yelled turning to his purple banded brother who was typing furiously at the computer's keyboard.

"I'm going as fast as I can Raph!" Donnie yelled back.

"Well it's not fast enough." Raph snapped. "Leo's been missing for over a day and who knows what Shredder is doing to him!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Donnie shouted turning to him. His chest rose up and down in anger while the red turtle and he stared each other down.

"ENOUGH!" Both boys turned, startled as Splinter strode into Donnie's lab. "You two fighting like this will not help find your brother." He told them. He looked at Raphael and nodded toward the exit. "Raphael, go assist Michelangelo in making breakfast." He ordered. "Let Donatello work in peace."

Raph growled but did as told, mumbling angrily as he left the lab. Splinter turned to Donnie. "How are you doing my son?"

"Not so good Sensei." Donnie sighed, "I haven't found any info on ships or private air crafts leaving New York over the past two weeks to Japan." Donnie rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm trying to track down all know affiliates of Shredder's but so far I'm coming up empty."

"Perhaps you need a rest." Splinter placed a paw on his son's shoulder. "Give yourself a break and later you can try looking at it from a different perspective."

"But Leo's life depends on us finding him now Sensei." Donnie looked up at him with frighten eyes.

"Then perhaps you should call in some assistance." Splinter smiled down at him. "It is not a shameful thing to ask for help, weather you want it or not."

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

"I am." Splinter told him. "After all, even a ninja could use 'backup' every now and then."

"Yeah, backup." Donnie smiled then his eyes went wide. "Back up! Of course."

Suddenly, Donnie began typing furiously on his keyboard, Splinter watched in amazement as his son's fingers flew across the keyboard and the computer screen lit up with data info that only his son seemed to understand. "HAH, I've got it!" He jumped up and ran out of the lab with his laptop."Thank you Sensei!" He yelled. Master Splinter watched in curiosity and followed his son to the kitchen where the other two turtles were attempting to make something close to edible.

"All this time I've been looking under only Saki's name, when I should have been checking the goons we already know he works with." Donnie was telling them.

"You mean like Fishface, Rahzar..."Mikey counted using his fingers.

"Bebop and Rocksteady." Raph added.

"Stockman and the Purple Dragons, exactly." Donnie placed the computer on the table and pointed to a list of names. "Each of them have other known addresses in other places nearby." Donnie pointed out. "Bradford has a couple places in upstate New York. Xever, Stockman, Zeck and Steranko all have a place not too far from Shredder's lair and we already know where the purple dragons hang so they should still be checked out."

"That's great Donnie." Raph said, a new feeling of hope surged through him. "It looks like each place is only an hour or two from here, let's split into groups and check these places out. I'll call Case, Don you call April and Mike, call the Mutanimals."

"Ah yeah bros." Mikey jumped up from the table with his t-phone, "Time for a turtle hunt." He ran out to make his call with his brother's on his heels to make their own calls. Splinter watched them run out of the kitchen. He stroked his long beard in thought before finally walking over to the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Mikey with Leatherhead and Pigeon Pete were walking through the sewer to Xever's underground hideout. Mikey remembered the place where he and Casey along with their new friend Jason, aka Mondo Gecko, were forced to race against Xever through a maze with terrifying obstacles. Upon entering the underground lair, it immediately became clear to them that the place had been abandoned long ago. Mikey let out a sad sigh.

"It's alright Michelangelo." Pigeon Pete told him. "Maybe we'll find him in one of the other places."

They then walked through the sewer to Stockman's old apartment, which according to the address was on the third floor. Pigeon Pete flew up to the third story window only to find it was now occupied by a new family. Next, they made their way to Bradford's old dojo, still being used but not as often and after a quick search, not used recently.

They then made their way to the Purple Dragon's hideout where the PDs along with their new leader, Hun, were currently sitting around a table having a poker game. They had just finished a hand when Leatherhead came crashing through their door and barreled into Hun.

"Alright Hun!" Mikey yelled out. "Where's Shredder and the rest of the foot jerks."

Mikey and Pigeon Pete managed to push the Dragon's against the wall while Leatherhead held Hun upside down by his ankles, dangling him over the edge of the top of the stairs leading to the factory down below.

"Ahhh, I don't know!" Hun yelled out, Leatherhead growled in his face. "Shredder ran out a few days ago, we haven't heard from him since!" Hun flailed his arms as Leatherhead shook him wildly. "I swear, I have no idea where Shredder is!" He let out a relief when LH brought him back over the railing of the landing but screamed out when he was tossed aside and hit the wall.

The three mutants walked out of the PD's headquarters and back into the sewers. Mikey took out his t-phone and texted Raph and Donnie. 'NO LUCK' frowny face. He let out a dejected sigh.

"Perhaps one of the others will have better luck Michelangelo." Leatherhead told him.

Mikey nodded and the three began walking toward the lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raph, along with Slash and Casey, drove the Shellraiser to upstate New York where Bradford had a small modest home and about an hour further away, a small training camp for his martial arts classes. They checked the home first, but from the looks of things, the home in the past was rarely used and as of recently, it did not look like it had been used in a very long time.

"Probably no one's been here since Bradford was mutated." Raph mused.

"Let's check the training camp." Casey said as he and the others got back into the vehicle and drove further upstate. An hour later, Casey pulled the Shellraiser into an opening in the woods and drove down a dirt road where, further along they came to a run down camp that reminded them of a camp from a slasher movie. For two hours, Casey and the two turtles walked around the grounds in hopes of finding some sign of the foot or Leo, but once again it became quite clear that no one had been there in a very long time.

"Looks like no one's here." Raph said dejectedly when the three of them met back at the Shellraiser. He pulled out his t-phone. "I'll text Donnie and Mikey."

Slash put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll find him Raphael." He told him. "We'll find him."

Raph nodded and took the drivers seat. His eyes cast downward as thought's of his brother came running into his mind. "Where are you Leo." He wondered to himself. "Where are they hiding you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donnie, along with April and Dr. Rockwell made their way in the party wagon to another part of New York City. There they came to an inner city neighborhood and a small run down white house, now yellowed with age. According to the list, this was an old home where Zeck had once lived. And from the looks of things, if anyone was living there, it was not because they were allowed to be.

The door was unlocked so they just walked in and began looking around.

"It looks like it's being used by squatters." Rockwell said as they wandered about the small home. After a quick look around they gave up and went back to their vehicle. Donnie climbed into the driver side seat and sighed heavily.

April placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. "We will find him Donnie." She reassured him.

He smiled and nodded at her then reset his GPS and headed for another address further away from Shredder's lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After his sons had left, Splinter walked into the dojo and, after setting up candles, positioned himself in the lotus position. He took several deep breaths and closed his eyes. He focused his mind on reaching the spiritual plane and, he hoped, his son.

He knew Leonardo was out there **and,** he knew he **was** alive. He also knew Shredder was going to do what he could to get Leonardo to accept the darkness within his soul and the evil power of the Tengu. So while his sons and their friends looked at the various places Donatello had printed up, he decided he would search the spiritual plane and try to reach out to him.

As his mind wandered, he began to sense something familiar, something that was frighteningly familiar. He couldn't explain it but he knew he had felt it before, somewhere in the past. He felt his heart beat faster as the sensation built and a strange voice could be heard throughout the plane.

" _You will not find him Hamato_." The voice was deep and cold. " _He belongs to me now._ "

Splinter forced his mind to look deeper. "Who is this?"

" _You know me Hamato. And I will succeed in finally having my revenge on you and your clan after all these years._ "

Splinter attempted to keep the voice talking and probe further into the strange feeling when a sudden and stabbing shooting pain began to radiate throughout his head. His eyes opened wide and he gasped in shock as he felt the pain blind him with a white light and he fell back onto the floor with a loud yell.

Mikey and his friends had just walked into the lair when they heard Splinter's anguished cry.

"Sensei!" Mikey cried out and ran to the dojo where he and the others found Splinter struggling to get up. His eyes wide and looking around as if to make sure he was actually alone.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey and Leatherhead ran toward Splinter and assisted him in getting back on his feet. "Are you alright Sensei?" Splinter placed a hand on his head and allowed himself to be led to the main room and sat down on the couch. Pigeon Pete quickly flew to the kitchen where he got a glass of water and quickly gave it to Splinter.

Splinter accepted the drink gratefully and slowly sipped it as he calmed his beating heart. "Sensei?" Mikey looked at his father closely. "What happened?"

Splinter looked up at his son and placed a shaking paw on Mike's shoulder. "It is alright Michelangelo." He told him as he calmed himself. "I was attempting to locate your brother through the spiritual plane when something...blocked and attacked me." Splinter's eyes wandered the room as he attempted to figure out why the strange feeling had felt so familiar.

Mikey looked at Splinter, fear in his eyes. "Sensei?" He hesitated but had to ask. "Is Leo alive?"

"Yes Michelangelo." Splinter told him, with a matter-of-fact tone. "He is alive and we must do whatever it takes to find him...quickly!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donnie drove the party wagon to a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. After a quick look around and making sure no one other then a security guard was there, Donnie, using an app from his t-phone, disarmed the security and they quickly made their way inside. They began looking around. The warehouse was small, only one story with few rooms. As they searched, they came upon a variety of items.

"These look like items that should be in a museum." April said.

"Some of these items look very old." Rockwell stated as he inspected one of the items laying on a table.

But Donnie was not interested in any of the things the others were looking at. He did a quick search of the rooms but found nothing more then mailing boxes, large and small, that showed addresses coming from the Soviet Union. He went back to the others shaking his head.

"It's clear Leo isn't here and from the texts I'm getting from Raph and Mikey, they haven't located him either." He started toward the door they had come in.

"No luck." Donnie sighed, texting his brothers and the three began the drive back to the lair.

April turned to Donnie. "Maybe there someone we've overlooked." She suggested.

"The Shredder could have several affiliates that we have probably never even heard of." Rockwell said.

"I checked all the ones we do know of." Donnie narrowed his eyes as he thought of the various known names the Shredder hooked up with. He shook his head. "When we get back to the lair, I'll go over the list again."

"After you've had some sleep first." April told him with a sympathetic smile. He smiled back at her and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this chapter was a bit long but I always wondered about Shredder's men outside of the life style the now have. At one time, when they were first human, they would have had to of had their own homes as well as their own lives of some sort. So that's what this chapter was all about. Keep those reviews coming.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15. A Proposition.

He laid on the small bed in the windowless dimly lit room, unsure of how long he had been there. His limbs were tied to each corner of the bed making it difficult to move, almost difficult to breath. His arms and legs had long ago gone numb. His entire body throbbed from the constant pain of the beatings he had endured. There had been no moments of peace from Shredder's men; they had him beaten, tortured, and Shredder had continuously violated him. But still he would not give into him. Shredder constantly demanded he tell him the whereabouts of his family, give into the power that constantly threaten to devour him. But still he would fight. He had told him over and over again that he would die before he gave into the demands, and he was certain Shredder would see to it that he did.

What few moments of time he did get to himself, were filled with the nightmares of the village he had seen a dozen times over. The people screaming as they were being killed, the fire lighting the night sky as homes burned down around him. Only now the nightmares had become more intense, more horrific, more...real. The people seemed to look at him and begged him not to kill them, they begged him to spare their lives and begged him to stop the onslaught. But why him? How could he had stopped it. Why was he the key? Throughout it all, he kept hearing the voice and feeling the strange evil trying to overtake him. Yet somewhere deep inside his very being, another feeling kept him strong, he continued to focus on that feeling, but it was getting dimmer, and he was getting weaker.

Shredder stared at the door to the small room that currently was being used as Leonardo's prison cell. He scowled and clenched his fist, a growing look of anger and frustration evident on his scarred face. "How can he continue to fight the power after all this time?" He wondered to himself. "For a week I've had that creature beaten and tortured and he still defies me and the Tengu." His eyes narrowed. "HOW?!" He growled and pounded his fist on the cement wall.

"Master Shredder?" Tiger Claw, along with Xever, came up behind him shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Bring that vile creature to my room." He told the mutants and walked toward the stairs that led out of the cold dark basement.

They walked into the small room, dimly lit with only a single light bulb in the corner and stared down at Leonardo. They wrinkled their noses in disgust at the odor of sex and blood lingered in the air.

As he came forward, Tiger Claw had a faint look of awe as he stared down at the beaten turtle while Xever only stared in disgust. Tiger Claw shook his head as the turtle opened one eye and looked up at him with no emotion.

"What do you want Tiger Claw, Fishface, come to have more fun?" Leo said with an exhausted voice.

"Master Shredder wants you brought to his room cub." Tiger Claw answered walking over, he began to remove the bindings that held his legs. To both Leo and Xever's surprise, he very gently lowered Leo's legs onto the mattress, wincing inwardly to himself as Leo let out a pained groan as his legs were moved for the first time in days. Tiger Claw then proceeded to release his arms. He took a canteen he had from his belt and aided Leo in slowly sitting up so he could have a drink of the cool refreshing water.

"Why do you continue to resist the power that is rightfully yours?" He asked him.

Leo looked up at the tiger through bruised eyes. "Why would I...accept...something evil...it will take...my soul?" He asked him in return, his voice hoarse and pained.

"It will be better then enduring this prison and the torture." Xever pointed out, rather sarcastically.

"Would it?" Leo was exhausted, his body felt like rubber and he leaned hard against the large tiger. The two larger mutants placed their hands under his shoulders and picked him up. They half dragged him along while he attempted to move his feet under him. They dragged him up the stairs and into a large hall, they walked for a little bit until they made their way to another staircase that led to another floor and another hall. After an exhausting walk for Leo, they finally made it to a room with a set of red double doors. Shredder's room, Leo thought. Now understood why his family had not come for him in however long he had been here, he was not even in the foot headquarters. "How long?" His asked in a voice that was weak and scratchy.

"You have been here for almost a week." Xever replied.

Leo nodded as he was brought before the double doors that opened to Shredder's room. "You need..to put some...windows ...in that room...if you're going...to have guest." He told him, choking out the words.

Tiger Claw smiled sadly at the small joke. He had to admit, deep down he did respect this turtle who continued to not only defy Shredder and fight him with everything he had, but he also continued to fight the power of the Tengu. If they were not enemies, he could see himself fighting alongside this young turtle and be proud about it. "If you just gave in." He continued. "You would have power most people only dream of."

"I'm not...most people." Leo returned. "Neither...are you...or any...mutant." Tiger Claw knew that was a stab at Shredder and his humanity, if there was any in his hateful soul. But Shredder wanted what he wanted and Tiger Claw knew this turtle was the only way he was going to get it. He also knew one did not defy Shredder once you joined his side, and the only way to get out was to die, most likely by Shredder's own hands.

Shredder stood in his room, the curtains drawn making the room darker then the outside. He stared at the Tengu mirror, thinking of the demon locked inside and the last time he had spoken with the evil entity.

Two days before:

Shredder knelt once again before the mirror and bowed his head. "Your servants awaits you my lord." Shredder gritted his teeth as he said the words, in his mind he was no ones servant, but this was necessary.

"You have my vessel, but you have not yet given him to me." The demon's face looked down at Shredder angrily.

"He still refuses to give into your power."

"I only need his soul and his willingness to accept me. I am sure you will find a way for him to give into your demands. Bring him to me."

"Why do you persist on going after someone who does not want what you have?"

"You do not have the right to question me."

"I only wish to understand. I am more then willing to accept you and all that you have to offer, but you continue to want the creature that hates you and all you stand for." He dared to look at the face. "Why?"

"You and I, Saki, have a common enemy." Smoke swelled within the mirror as a village with many people came into view. "Many years ago, when I first walked the earth, I demanded they follow me, bow to me and serve me. Those who refused, I took care of...permanently. Then one dared to fight me, stand up to me and tried to banish me."

One of Yoshi's ancestors." Shredder mused. He began to see the connection.

"Yes. He was almost successful. But he had a son, his first born whose mind and soul opened up to me and accepted the power I gave him. He allowed me to take his soul and in return, I gave him the power to create the Sword of Tengu. He thought the power would assist his village in staying safe, but he did not realize the power I gave him allowed me to destroy his village and his family, I used him to slay the villagers who defied me, which is why I named him Satsugai-sha, he is my slayer." As the demon spoke, the scene of the village went from peaceful to a fiery scene. "I sent my army to assist him, but his father and siblings escaped, and before I could go after them, the boy fought me, and won. He found a Shinto priest who was able to capture me and place me in this cold forsaken cell." The death scene faded away and once again the face of the Tengu demon appeared before Shredder.

"How could a young boy win over such power?" Shredder questioned.

"His spirit holds a secret I have yet to learn. But when he gives himself to me, he will not escape me this time. But it is **HIS** soul, and only **HIS** soul...I MUST HAVE!"

Shredder reluctantly accepted the explanation, he bowed and watched as the demon once again faded from view. He smiled evilly as he thought back on the words the demon said. He only needed the turtle's soul and willingness. Now, he had a new plan.

Present:

The knock on the door brought Shredder out of his reminiscing. "Enter." He turned and watched as Tiger Claw and Xever half dragged, half carried a bruised and beaten turtle into his quarters. They laid Leo on the carpet, a little too gently, Shredder thought. He dismissed them and walked over to Leonardo.

"Your family is not worth this, turtle." He said, his voice filled with venom. "Your rat master is not worth this torture you are going through." He bent down and lifted Leo's chin with his bare hand. "I have won, tell me where they hide and I will let you live and join my clan."

Leo opened his eyes as best he could and stared up at the monster that knelt before him. Shredder could almost feel the hate and anger rolling off the turtle as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Leo's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but instead he spit in Shredder's face.

Furious, Shredder backhanded Leo and roared. "Why do you fight!?" He yelled at him. "Why do you resist a power so great?!"

"I told you Shredder." Leo laid himself back on the plush carpet and spat out blood. "I would rather die then betray my family or give into the Power of the Tengu."

Shredder smiled down at him. "You would willingly give your life so they may live?" He asked, once again kneeling before Leo. He grinned evilly as Leo weakly nodded. "Then I have a proposition for you." He sat in front of him while Leo attempted to lift his head in curiosity. "Give me your life...and I will spare theirs."

Leo narrowed his eyes and let out a weak laugh. "You take my life and you will no longer hunt my father or brothers?"

"That is the deal." Shredder looked down at him. "Of course, I could just kill you and continue to hunt down your pathetic family, but this is so much easier." He sneered.

"I don't trust you Shredder." Leo said, laying his throbbing head back down. "You kill me, you will continue to go after my family weather I give allow you to or not." He looked back up at him. "You have no honor, and you need me alive to accept the power which I will never do."

"I am not a man who makes promises lightly." Shredder told him. "When I give my word, it is kept." He stood up and walked toward the mirror and looked it over. "As for the power." He turned back toward Leo and glared down at him. "I have all I want, I can use the sword when I wear my own gantlet and the rest of the artifacts are a fine collection to keep." He grinned. "What more could anyone ask for."

Leo lifted his head and regarded the evil human. He would give anything to keep his family safe, even his life. And if Shredder truly would take his life and allow his family to live in peace, it may actually be worth it. Besides, Leo thought, he didn't know how much longer he could keep up fighting the evil want of the Tengu power, and in the end, he figured this may be the best way to get away from it. It would be honorable, to sacrifice oneself so others may live while getting away from the horrible nightmare that continued to plague him and probably would for the rest of his life.

Finally, Leo, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall, looked up at Shredder one more time. "You give me your word...that you will leave my family alone...if I allow you to take my life willingly?"

"Yoshi has taken much from me." Shredder mused. "Taking you from him permanently will be just as sweet."

Several seconds went by before Leo finally nodded his head. "Then do it." Leo said. He watched Shredder stand and walk to his desk. He heard a drawer open and saw Shredder remove a vial along with a hypodermic needle. He filled the needle with the fluid and walked back over to where Leo still laid. He grinned down at the turtle as he squirted a small amount of liquid into the air, he then jabbed the needle hard into Leonardo's arm causing Leo to grit his teeth as the needle sunk in.

Leo felt his eyes grow heavy and his heart beat loudly in his ears. His vision swam and darkness began to cloud over his mind, thoughts of his family came to him as he began to slowly lose consciousness. He began to see memories of his life play out in front of him. "I'm doing this for them." He told himself. Tears fell as one by one, faces of his loved ones flashed in his mind. "I love you." He whispered. He felt his body grow heavy and the sound of his heartbeat slow. A warm peace came over him as he slowly fell into a deep and final slumber.

Shredder stared and watched as Leo's eyes finally closed. He then stood and walked over to the door. "Tiger Claw." He called. The door opened and the large tiger walked in. "Have Bradford deliver a message." He handed him an envelope. "Then take Leonardo to Stockman's lab." Tiger Claw obediently bent down and placed the turtle over his shoulders. He was just about to turn when Shredder called him one last time. "Tiger Claw." The tiger turned back to him. "Make sure Stockman does **not** fail me this time." Tiger Claw bowed his head and left the darkened room, leaving Shredder alone to finalize his plans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, before I start getting hate reviews, please be aware that there are many more chapters to this story and I really don't like character death which is why I did not make any notations of it in the summary. Also I do prefer happy endings. So stick around and see where this goes. One more thing, words in Italic are the demon's thoughts reaching out to others. In this chapter, like the third one, the demon is speaking directly to Shredder.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16 Confrontation

"This just doesn't make sense!" Donatello was in his lab, typing furiously on his computer. Raph and Mikey looked over his shoulder watching the computer spit out information neither understood, but as long as their genius brother understood what was going on, they were happy to sit back and let him take the lead.

"What's the problem Donnie?" Raph asked hotly. "Why is it so hard to just find the info we need?

"Because I can't find the info we need Raph." He retorted, rather sarcastically. "It's almost as if Shredder has completely wiped himself out of existence."

"How can someone do that?" Mikey leaned over his brother's shoulder and watched

"It's not easy, there are always a ton of variables in order to take someone out of the system, but it is doable. One would just have to..." Donnie started to explain, but was quickly interrupted by Raph.

"Enough of the geek speak Don." Raph told him. "Just find out where Shredder is hiding."

"I've been trying Raph!" Donnie exploded. "But he's completely taken himself off the grid making it almost impossible for me to do that!"

"Well there has to be some way!" Raph yelled back. "You're the smart one, figure it out!"

"Guys, enough!" Mikey yelled out, trying to get in between his brothers.

But Raph continued. "Leo's life depends on us finding Shredder and..."

"You don't think I know that?!" Donnie interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" Splinter walked into the lab and interrupted his sons arguing. "You will not find your brother if you continue to go against each other."

Raph let out a sigh and turned back to Donnie. "I'm sorry Don." He said gently placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know you're doing everything you can."

Donnie hung his head and rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm sorry too guys." He said. "This is getting frustrating, I've continued to search for any sign that Shredder has left using his private plane or ship, and ...and there is nothing...and I...I just don't know what to do anymore."

The four mutants looked at one another. "There has to be something we've overlooked." Raph said. "Did we check all Shredder's contacts and..."

"I've checked all of them Raph." Donnie said, his voice low but firm."I've done everything I can think of and there's just nothing..."

"Master Splinter!" April's voice called out as she ran into the lair. "Master Splinter, guys hurry!"

Splinter and the turtles ran to the main room where April was standing, looking around frantically. When she saw them, she ran over to Splinter and handed him a long white envelope with his name on it. "This was given to Murakami." She told him. "He said a strange growling man with bone-like hands gave it to him to give to you."

"Rahzar!" Mikey shrieked. "You think it has something to do with Leo?"

Splinter looked down at the envelope. He wasn't too surprised when he recognized the handwriting to be Saki's. His hand shook slightly as he began to open the letter. The turtle's and April watched Splinter's jaw clench as he read the written note. When he was done, he crushed the paper in his hand and turned away from them. He walked into his room and emerged a few minutes later wearing his long cloak with a hood over his head concealing his form.

"Sensei?" Mikey looked at him nervously.

"You boys will stay here." He ordered them. His sons and April watched as Splinter suddenly turned and with no further explanation, left the lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later, Splinter was walking toward Shredder's old hideout. He knew his sons had already searched the place looking for their brother, but he still kept his guard up. He walked toward the entrance, his heart pounding fast while his eyes roamed over the abandon church, looking for any sign of a possible trap, but so far, the lair was empty of anything and anyone.

The note had told him to meet Shredder at his old lair at midnight if he wanted to know about his missing son, it was a few minutes before and as the last few minutes ticked by, Splinter felt the sweat pouring down his face. Would Saki actually give Leonardo back to him? Would he be alive? So many questions filtered through his mind as he waited with bated breath.

"Well, well." Shredder's low and taunting voice echoed though out the empty room. "I see you arrived early Yoshi, nice to know somethings haven't changed."

Splinter eyes roamed over the empty hall, trying to locate the spot. "What news of my son do you have Saki?!" Splinter yelled out looking everywhere and anywhere. "What have you done with him?!"

Shredder walked out from behind his throne and glared down at Splinter. "I have your son." His voice low and hateful. "Or rather, I had him."

Splinter's fur bristled. He looked at Shredder, his claws out and ready to fight if need be. "WHERE IS MY SON!" He screamed out.

Shredder walked closer to Yoshi, his eyes filled with rage. "Your so called son is no longer your concern." He taunted. "He gave his life to me in exchange for your freedom."

Splinter's eyes widen and his breath quickened as the words from Saki's mouth hit his ears. "No." Splinter whispered.

"I will no longer hunt you down for the evil you did to me." Shredder walked around Splinter and watched as the words slowly sunk in with a victorious and twisted smile. "You should be proud of the **_freak_** you raised." His words hit like a poisoned dart in Splinter's heart. "He refused to give me your whereabouts." Splinter felt Shredder's breath on his neck, sending shiver's up and down his spine. "Even as I tortured him, beat him." Shredder smiled and brought his face close to Splinter's ear "And took his innocence."

Splinter whirled around and stared at Shredder in Shock. "You defiled MY SON!"

They stared at each other. Saki let out a low guttural laugh. "Several times." He sneered enjoying the look of anguish on Splinter's face. "And he loved...every...minute...of it." Shredder whispered tauntingly, his voice low and chilling. He smiled as Splinter's face stared at the floor in disbelief. "Right up til the very end. When I took his life." He hissed evilly. "Slicing my blade...through...his...throat." Shredder laughed a horrid cold laugh as he watched Splinter's face contort into rage and his fist clench.

"LIAR!"

Both Splinter and Shredder whirled around to see three green blurs jump down from the rafters of the ceiling and land in front of them. Splinter's sons stood up and got into a fighting position, readying their weapons, their eyes white and their faces filled with rage.

You lying bastard Shredder!" Raph screamed out.

"Our brother would never give into you willing!" Donnie began to twirl his bo staff as he prepared to fight alongside his brothers. "And we KNOW he is still alive!"

"Tell us where he is." Mikey demanded. "Tell us what you've done with HIM!"

"My Sons, NO!" Splinter was surprise to see them. He couldn't understand had he had not sensed them following him. But that did not matter, he _had_ sensed that Shredder had not shown up alone. And as the turtles began to advance, Splinter heard the cocking of the gun, he quickly ran toward where his sons were and shielded them with his body as the gun fired.

"Augh!" Splinter cried out, He fell forward into Donnie arms as the bullet hit his left shoulder.

"Sensei!" They cried as Donnie cradled Splinter in his lap and assisted him in turning over to see Shredder looming over them.

"So typical of a Hamato." He scowled down at them while behind him, Tiger Claw came walking up with the gun still smoking in his paw. "I should have realized you could not be trusted."

"You speak of trust...when you betrayed me so long ago?" Splinter gasped out and looked up at him, his voice shaking through gritted teeth from the sting of the bullet that grazed his shoulder. "You have betrayed me time and time again...and continue to do so." He scowled as their eyes met. "When will this madness, this sickness of yours end Saki!?"

Splinter stood up and gently but firmly forced his sons to stay behind him. He slowly walked over to where Shredder stood, his right hand pressed firmly on his left shoulder, he locked eyes with Shredder and force his voice to remain steady. "I do not believe you, that you would murder Leonardo when the Tengu require him alive." Splinter clenched his fist. "Where. Is. My. SON!"

After a nod from Shredder, Tiger Claw unhooked a bag from his belt and tossed it in front of Splinter's feet. A loud metal clang sounded from within. Donnie bent down to pick it up, his face paled upon opening it.

"You are the demon Saki." Splinter said, taking the bag out of Donnie's hands. He forced his voice to stay in control while he looked into the bag. "You would kidnap a child and violate him to force him to give into your demands and for what!? A power that can never be yours!"

"A child." Shredder spat out and laughed. "You call those filthy creatures you surround yourself with children when they are nothing more then freaks!" He turned away from Splinter and the turtles. "But then, I suppose, you are too." He looked back at him mockingly. "I did you a favor taking him away from you, in time he would have given into the power and eventually... he would have destroyed you." Shredder looked from Splinter to the turtles. "All of you."

Shredder began to walk away from Splinter. "I did not care if he took the power or not, but it was fun trying to get him to accept it." He walked back toward his throne, ready to take his leave. "But he continued to fight so I decided he was no longer worth my time." Shredder smirked at Splinter. "So he traded his life for yours and now you are free of me, but I will keep his shell as a trophy and a reminder of the word I gave." He motioned to the bag. "But you may have what is left of that thing you called a son." Shredder began to walk out but not before giving one more jab to Splinter's heart. "One more thing Yoshi. When you see Karai, tell her...I still love her." Splinter and his sons watched Shredder and Tiger Claw walk out the room.

Raph and Mikey turned to Splinter. "Sensei." Mikey's voice was wavering, "What's in the bag?"

Splinter turned the bag upside down and they watched the contents spill out revealing Leo's katanas broken in half along with his mask, pads and wrappings covered in blood.

Splinter fell to his knees and banged his fist on the floor, his whole body shaking in fury. The turtles watched and held each other, tears rolling down their faces while Splinter's anguished cries echoed throughout the empty chamber.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17 Moving On

"Why don't we go after him?" Raph demanded of Splinter, dumbfounded that they were just letting Shredder leave.

They were walking away from Shredder's lair toward the manhole cover that would eventually lead them home, Splinter carried the bag with Leonardo's things, his heart weighed heavily and he barely heard what Raph had said.

"He has Leo and we're just letting him walk away?!" Raph's voice rose in anger as his Sensei continued to ignore him and make his way into the sewer. "You don't really believe that Leo's dead, do you Sensei?!" Raph was now almost screaming. "We need to go after Shredder and kill that damn bast..."

"I ordered you to stay in the lair and you defied me. Why?!" Splinter angrily turned and faced his three sons who stared at him with uncertainty. "Why did you ignore what I said and follow me?"

"Actually Sensei." Mikey began hesitantly. "We didn't follow you."

"Yeah, uh, we figured Shredder's lair was where you were headed so we, uh, took a hunch and just came here." Donnie added.

"I told you to stay in the lair." Splinter repeated. "Why did you not listen?"

"We were scared for you." Raph said softly. "We figured you were walking into a trap and wanted to make sure you would be okay." He looked away from Splinter. "Besides, if Shredder had Leo, we wanted to be there to make sure he came home."

"You are to do as I say." Splinter continued to admonish them as he turned and continued to walk toward their lair. "You are not to defy me, no matter what the reason, when I tell you to do something, you are to follow my orders!" He turned on them again, his eyes flashing with anger.

"When it comes to one of us, we'll do what we think we have to!" Raph yelled back. "After all, Leo **IS** our brother!"

"AND HE IS MY SON!" Splinter shouted, whirling around to face Raphael, panting hard and his fist clenched in anger. The turtles stared at him with wide and frightened eyes. Splinter lowered his eyes and relaxed his body. "And I will not take a chance and lose another child." His voice calmed and was now a whisper. "I do not know if Leonardo is alive, I can no longer sense him and I...I knew Shredder had set a trap for me." He turned and began walking back to the lair. "I did not want any of you in harm's way in case I could somehow get him to take me to your brother."

The turtles exchanged looks. They now realized Splinter had been planning on somehow getting Shredder to take him to his new hideout and hopefully finding a way to get to Leo and bring him home. They lowered their eyes in disbelief, realizing they had messed with Splinter's plans.

"We don't regret what we did Sensei." Raph told Splinter look back at him. "If they were setting a trap for you, then they may have been planning on killing you right away and never have taken you to Leo." He looked at his brothers before looking back at Splinter. "And we don't want to lose another member of this family."

The four mutants hugged each other, then Splinter turned and continued to walk toward their lair. "We need to lay your brother to rest." He told them solemnly. "We need to let him find peace." The four mutants continued their long lonely trek back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shredder sat in the back seat of his limo as it drove through downtown New York and on to the outskirts where his current hideout laid. He faced Tiger Claw with a far away look. "Is the ship ready to depart?"

"Yes master, all the items are now on board, we can leave for Japan when you are ready."

"And what of the turtle?"

"Stockman has prepared him and he is being transported now."

"Very good." Shredder looked out the window and watched the buildings go by. "I have enjoyed my stay here, but it will be good to return home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter and his sons walked into the lair, the three turtles followed their Sensei into the dojo and watched as he removed Leo's broken Katanas from the bag and placed them on the small mantle next to his family portrait. He then knelt with his knees on the floor, sitting on his ankles, he bowed his head, put his hands together and with his eyes closed and began to whisper a prayer in Japanese. They turtles looked at each other and followed his example saying their own prayer for their brother.

When the small ceremony was over, Splinter turned to his sons. "I have made a decision." He told them. They looked up at him in wonder. "We leave for Japan tomorrow."

"But Sensei." Mikey protested. "We still need to find Leo!"

"And I'm not leaving here till we've exhausted all our resources." Raph told him. "Shredder was hiding somewhere and I'm going to find out where!"

"Please Sensei." Donnie begged. "If I could check out Leo's things, I may be able to find some sort of clue as to where they've been hiding out all this time."

Splinter lowered his eyes. He was so tired. He was so very tired, frustrated and angry over everything. Every time he thought his life would finally get back to some normalcy, something would happen to make everything spiral out of control. He looked at his three sons, they were so determined to look for their brother and who was he to tell them no. They should at least have the chance to do what they could to check every avenue, every lead, every clue to the whereabouts of their brother. He finally sighed and nodded at them.

"You may have til the end of the week then." He turned away and began to walk to his room. After everything Shredder told him, his heart was too heavy with sorrow and he didn't want to think anymore about what Shredder had done to Leo, or to the rest of this family. "Do what you must, but I want to tell Miwa about Leonardo in person." He looked back at them. "And I do not wish wait too long."

After watching him walk out, the three boys turned back to each other. Donnie held up the bag with Leo's left over things. "Okay guys." He told him. "Here's what we need to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18 One Last Chance.

For the next two hours, Donnie worked in his lab, going over Leo's gear with whatever forensic chemicals he had that would lead to the location of where they were holding his brother. He worked feverishly while the others watched and assisted in whatever he needed. Finally, he stopped and turned to them.

"Okay, this is what I've determined." He began. "There is Leo's blood on his mask along with... some other things." He looked nervously at Mikey before looking to Raph hesitantly, he didn't want to tell them what the 'other things' were.

"On his knee and elbow pads, I didn't find blood but found what looks to be sauce of some sort." He held up one of the pads with a curious look. "A type of spaghetti sauce from what I can tell." He looked over his findings. "It's made with a special blend that you wouldn't find in a store but more then likely in a restaurant. I checked around and found an Italian restaurant close to where Shredder's lair is." He typed some more on his computer. "It's a place called Vizioso's Spaghetti House."

"Wait." Raph looked at him with a look of dawning on his face. "Did you say...Vizioso's?"

"Yeah, why?"

Raph looked from Donnie to Mikey and then slowly lowered himself on a chair next to Donnie's desk. His breathing began to quicken and he started to look as though he was going to be sick. "I can't believe I didn't think about him." He banged his fist on the desk. "Why didn't we remember him!?" He all but screamed out.

"Raph...who?" Donnie asked as both he and Mikey began to get nervous about Raph's ramblings. .

Raph looked at his brothers. "The Sicillian mobster. Don Vizioso!" Raph groaned out. "I can't believe I didn't remember him!" He banged his fist again. "Why didn't I remember him!?"

"Who the hell is Don Vizi...what's his name?" Mikey asked.

"He's a mobster who dealt with Shredder in the past." Raph explained while Donnie quickly began to type the gangster's name in his computer. "He's the one Casey saw making a deal with Shredder last year after we stopped the massive Kraang invasion to get the chemicals to use on the brain worms to control Karai."

"I remember." Donnie said, quickly working on his computer. "And I found him." He looked excitedly at his brothers. "He's the owner of the Italian restaurant but he does have a home in Westchester NY, about an hour and a half from here." He looked excitedly at his brothers. "I can't imagine they would keep Leo at a popular and busy restaurant like Vizioso's so let's check the home out." Donnie programmed the GPS and the three turtles jumped into the party wagon and made their way to the address with renewed hope.

One hour and ten minutes later, in the cover of darkness, Donnie drove the party wagon to a secluded area where a large white house with a large security fence surrounding the grounds was found. The three turtles looked at each other nervously. Donnie walked over to the gate and using his t-phone quickly disarmed the alarm and the gate unlocked.

The three turtles quickly and stealthily made their way to the back of the house. Donnie once again used his t-phone to disarm the alarm and the three turtles made their way into the house via a small window. They found themselves in a rather large basement of the house and went off in separate directions to look around.

Raph went toward the back further away from the stairs while Donnie and Mikey began to explore the side closest to the stairs. In front of Raph, he saw two bedroom doors. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noted on the floor in front of him was a dried dark puddle that had a trail going into one of the rooms. His eyes nervously wandered over to the door and he reached out a shaking hand on the knob. He felt his stomach twist in knots as he slowly opened the door.

Immediately a strange and horrid smell assaulted his nose and caused his beak to wrinkle in disgust. He walked into the small room, his eyes roaming over every inch. In the middle of the small room was a small bed. He walked over to it and saw the four straps that hung from each post. He continued to inspect it, allowing his eyes to slowly grow accustomed to the dim lighting that came from the single light bulb that hung in the far corner of the room. He swallowed hard and fought the urge to vomit as his eyes fell on the red stain that spread along the bed. Tears welled in his eyes and his body began to shake violently as he tried to hold back the sob and scream that threatened to erupt from his throat. He began to slowly walk backward out of the room, one arm tightly around his body and a hand over his mouth. A slight noise behind him caused him to whirl quickly around.

"Raph?" Mikey's voice was low and shaking at seeing Raphael's look of horror. "What is it?"

"Donnie, you and Mike get outta here. Now." He whispered, his hand reaching for the doorknob. He slowly began to close the door. He couldn't let his brothers see what he had.

"But Raph." Donnie wasn't about to move without answers. "What's in there?"

Raph was just about to order them to leave again when a creak from the stairs made all three turn around. They quickly got their weapons out, determined to fight for answers as to what happened to their brother. Seconds later, a small gaunt figure entered the room and before them stood a man, a servant they guessed, coming down with a pail and cleaning supplies. He stopped quickly when he saw the three turtles, his eyes at first wide with fright, but then he quickly asserted himself.

"You look like him." He whispered in a old raspy voice, coming closer to them and squinted through his glasses.

"Like who?" Donnie asked him.

"The other turtle they had here." He motioned toward the door Raph had just come out of. "They tried to get information out of him but he fought them. Wouldn't give into them no matter what they did to him. So...they finally did away with him." He shook his head and moved closer to the spot where the dried puddle was. "Disposed of his body and then they left sometime last night. I have to get this place clean before the master gets back from Italy." He bent down and began scrubbing. "A shame of that one though. He never gave up on hoping to get out of here."

"Did they say where they were going?" Raph asked. He was fighting the urge to grab the old man and scream at him.

"Fraid not." He sloshed more water around, trying to get rid of the stain. "They got their stuff and just left, no notice, no warnings, not even a thank you, just left."

The three turtles looked at each other, their faces showing the disappointment clearly. They turned and quickly left, leaving the old man to his ramblings. The old man looked up and seeing they were gone, pulled out a cell phone. Smiling, he dialed a number. "They were here and I did just as you said." He told the voice on the other end. He smiled and turned off the phone then quickly got himself up and out of the basement.

The party wagon drove away from the house for several minutes. Eventually pulling over to the side of the road. They had not spoken since they left the house and now they sat in silence, each of them refusing to believe what they had seen and heard. Raph suddenly and violently opened the driver side door. He jumped out and began vomiting on the side of the road. Donnie and Mikey quickly got out and ran over to him, pulling back the ties to his mask and rubbing his shell while he emptied his stomach.

Raph finished throwing up and let out a loud scream. "It's not over!" He yelled, his fist clenched and tears streaming down his face. He stood up and looked up into the night sky. "Do you hear me Shredder!?" His screamed out and looked around as if trying to find something. "IT'S NOT OVER!"

Raph leaned heavily against the vehicle and sobbed hard. "We'll find you, you bastard and we will kill you for what you did to our brother." He whispered more to himself then to his brothers. "We will kill you."

Mikey and Donnie quickly wrapped their arms around Raph's shoulders and the three held each other for several long minutes, crying hard and vowing vengeance before finally climbing back into the van and driving home.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19 Coming Home

 _"Is it on Donnie? Is it on?"_

 _"Yes Mike. For the hundredth time, it's on."_

 _"OK watch this, this is so cute, your gonna love it. Come here Leo, come and get the nice yummy strawberry."_

 _"Chirp, chirp." pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter. "Chrip Chrip"._

 _"Ha. Look how is little hands try to get me to give it to him. So watch this, follow the strawberry Leo. Stretch Leo, now lean back and..." Plop."hahahahahaha. Now you can't tell me that watching a baby fall on his diaper covered butt and look surprised about it isn't funny!"_

 _"One should not tease a baby Michelangelo."_

 _"I know Sensei but Leo is just so cute. I loved watching Leo's eyes when he fell back, like he wasn't expecting it."_

 _"That's because he wasn't shell for brains." Whack_

 _"Ow Raph!"_

 _"Now give Leo the strawberry."_

 _"Your right Mikey, watching a turtle acting surprised is funny. Heh heh."_

 _"Phhhhhhtttttt. Here you go Leo, this time it's yours, and I have an extra special surprise for you, my teddy bear."_

 _"Chirp Chirp..."_

"Mikey, do we have ta keep listening to that video?" Raph came up behind Mikey and place a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You've been playing it since we left New York over a month ago."

Mikey wiped the tears from his eyes as he rewound the video on his phone to watch it for what felt like the hundredth time to his brothers." Yes." Mikey told him as he curled up by a shipping crate. "I wanna remember Leo like this. Happy and innocent." He told the others.

"Here Mike." Donnie came up to him and handed him the earphones to plug into his t-phone that he kept in his bag. "So you can listen to it however many times you want and not get on Raph's nerves."

Raph sighed as he watched his two brothers. The trip to Japan had been a long one, and Mikey had listened to the video all the way. He had forgotten his headphones and Raph had dealt with it. But now it was just getting down right annoying. During the trip to Japan, he had listened to it just about every day, and Raph had accepted that, it made him feel good too. For the return trip back to the U.S. Mikey at first had only listened to it a few times, but as they continued to near New York, he began to play it over and over and over again. Thank goodness Don request Karia purchase earphones for him in Japan. He smiled when he remembered the day he spent with Karai. They had talked for a long while and she admitted her feelings to him about how she truly felt about Leo. He had known about it but it was good to finally talk about it.

Raph turned away from his brothers and looked out the small porthole of the cargo hold in the large ship they were on. There in the distance he could see the Stature of Liberty. It had been a month since they left New York and he was looking forward to getting home and seeing their friends. Even being in Japan and seeing Splinter's daughter had not helped the mood everyone was in. But then, why should it.

Watching Splinter hold Karai as he told her the news of Leo was devastating. She had sense something had been wrong and when she saw them come into the temple and Leo had not been with them, she knew right away something horrible had happened to him. She broke down as she and Splinter sat in the garden and he gave her the terrible news. She had begged to come home with them and get her revenge on Shredder for all he had done to her family as well as her, but Splinter had refused telling her he did not believe Shredder would leave them alone and he was sure Shredder would do everything in his power to destroy them and get her back.

Splinter sat across from his sons staring off into the distance. A part of him had not wanted to return to the States. He missed his home in Japan and being there this past month and with Miwa only made it harder to return. The memories of Leonardo still weighed him down heavily and the guilt he continued to feel caused the nightmares to be so much more real. At least he was able to be with Miwa and take a drive out to visit the grave of Tang Shen. The monastery was an hour from his old village but a much needed one in which they got to talk and really get to know one another. And visiting the grave brought them so much closer together.

"One day." He told himself. "One day, all this mayhem will end and his daughter will be with him and his three sons."

He looked up at them; he so wanted to just take them back and hide them from the world once again, but he knew that could never happen, more so now then before. He had promised that as soon as they were home, the turtles could continue their patrols and take their revenge on Shredder. After a month, they all said their goodbyes to Miwa and with her head hung low and tears in her eyes, she gave a tearful goodbye to Splinter and the three turtles begging them to find Shredder and do what they could to take him and the foot clan down. Splinter only hugged her but the boys had promised her vehemently that they would. And he knew, he would not be able to stop them.

The ship finally docked and Raph watched the crew of the ship unload various boxes and other supplies. Splinter told them to wait for nightfall before sneaking off and heading home. Which they did. And once home, they quickly got things put away and the three turtles immediately went out on patrol.

"Where to Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Let's check the Foot hideout." He told them, running over the rooftops. "I wanna see if there's any kind of activity happening over there."

The three quickly got there and stood on the roof across from Shredder's lair. They watched and waited, hoping for some sign that Shredder was there and using it. But after awhile, it was clear it was still abandoned.

"Let's go in." Mikey said as he jumped down off the roof. The other two followed and ran across the street to the entrance. They went in and like the last time they were there, the lair was still completely void of life. No sign of anyone ever being there. Dust and cobwebs were beginning to show everywhere and the church looked even more desolate and foreboding then ever.

Mikey sniffed, trying to fight the tears as he recalled the last time they were there. A wave of anger and hate flooded over Raph at the memories that hit him. He had so wanted Shredder to be there, to fight him and finally take him down. Donnie stared down at the floor. Sadness and despair filled his mind. He turned away and silently went back out the door with his brothers behind him. No one said a word as they left.

Back on the roof, they sat quietly for a long while. Raph finally sighed, "Let's go visit Casey and April." He suggested. He had hoped seeing their friends would cheer them up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the lair, Splinter stood in front of the little alter with the pictures of his small family on it. He sighed and looked at the picture of Leonardo he had placed by his broken katanas. He had told himself time and again his son was still alive. He wanted to believe Shredder would not take his life so callously, but Saki had become more unpredictable as time went on. Would he chose death over the power the Tengu offered? Splinter shook his head. He just didn't know anymore.

He sat under his tree in the lotus position and began to meditate. He reached out to the spiritual plane in an attempt to clear his mind and push away the melancholy feelings that stilled lingered. He searched the vast plane for some form of enlightenment. While there, a strange voice from somewhere in the distance called out to him.

" _Yoshi._ "

Splinter opened his eyes and looked around. It was a female voice he had heard. Thinking maybe April had come into the lair, he got up and looked around. No one was there. He went back to meditating. If the voice called again, he would try and hone in on it and follow. Then finally, after several minutes, he heard it call him again.

 _"Yoshi._ "

"Who are you?"

" _Your son needs you Yoshi?_ "

"Shen?"

 _"Do not forsake him, he will need you soon."_

Splinter opened his eyes wide and looked around the still empty lair. A warm and peaceful feeling came over him. Had he heard right? Was that Tang Shen? He wanted desperately to believe it was, but no, it couldn't be. He began to feel as though he were truly losing himself. He stood and made his way to the kitchen, A cup of tea would help him gather his thoughts.

He sat at the table, sipping his tea and reflecting on all that had happened over the last two months; he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe the voice he heard was his beloved Shen and maybe she was trying to warn him about something that had to do with Leonardo. Was he still alive? He knew Shredder could be deceitful and would do what he had to do to get what he wanted, and Splinter knew what he wanted was his death and to have power over everyone that stood in his way. Splinter also knew the only way to get the power he wanted was to use Leonardo and that required him alive. Splinter took a deep breath. Deep down he knew his son was still alive. But where? Where would Shredder take him and how would he get him to finally accept a power as evil as the Tengu.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, everyone is wondering about Leo. This chapter deals with him. It will also have some slight sexual content. Please no flamers.

Ch 20 Accepting Evil

He stood in front of the mirror and narrowed his eyes. "It just doesn't fit." He told himself for the dozen or so time, trying to readjust the sleeves on his arms. It wasn't so much the uniform that was bothering him, it was more the way it looked. The black suit over his large body just didn't seem to feel right and yet he had been told by his father, or master or whatever he was, that this was his and had always been.

He fingered the foot symbol on his chest and stared at the color. It was red and he did seem to like that color. Something about it seemed familiar and nice, safe almost. He shook his head as he tried to focus on the memories that seemed to come to him only in dreams but he just couldn't get them to come forward in his mind.

He sighed heavily as he readjusted the sleeves again. Nothing felt right or seemed right, everything was wrong and he couldn't figure out why. He looked up at the sound of footsteps that approached his door. He clenched his jaw and felt his heart skip a beat and prayed this so called leader of the foot clan, this man who claimed to be his father, would not want to give him another 'lesson'. He couldn't stand these 'lessons' that were forced upon him. Nor could he understand why his so called father would want to force him to do these things.

So much of this life just didn't make sense to him but this man who was suppose to be his father had told him the reason was because of his enemy, someone named Hamato Yoshi, had taken him and done experiments on him which is why he looked like he did and why he could not remember his past.

He studied himself in the mirror and stroked the glass. He kinda like the look. Not everyone walks around with a shell and green skin. If this is what the experiments did to him, he didn't mind it too much. If anything, it was pretty cool. He turned to a picture that sat on the nightstand by his bed. A picture of a boy with dark hair and a scowl on his harden face who stood by a bald man with a scarred faced and cold hard eyes. It was suppose to be him and his father, this Shredder, but still, it didn't seem familiar.

"Satsugai-sha?" Shredder appeared in the doorway and regarded the turtle in the foot uniform. "Is there a problem?" He had been watching the turtle for a while now and could tell that something wasn't right with him.

They had brought the turtle over from New York and kept him in a coma for close to a month while Stockman worked on him. Putting in a mind control chip that would allow Shredder to erase his memories and force him to accept the power that was offered by the Tengu. But even with his past erase, the turtle still would not give into the evil that lived within him.

For the last two weeks, Shredder continued to force himself on the turtle, demand he slay his foot soldiers using the sword, but each day and night, the turtle would fight the darkness with in him. It angered Shredder as well as the demon. They knew the turtle was conflicted, but it was clear, another force was working within the turtle's soul and helping him fight against them. Something had to be done and Shredder had one more plan to make it happen.

"No father." He replied rather nervously. "Everything is fine, it's just my uniform doesn't feel right." He sighed as he once again adjusted the black top and bindings.

"The uniform was made for you after we retrieved you from our enemies."

The turtle looked up at him and shrugged. "I'm sorry father, I don't know why this isn't fitting properly." He took off the black mask and hung it on the mirror. "Perhaps I could do without it for now?"

Shredder walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, smiling cruelly as he felt the boy shudder underneath his touch. "Perhaps you could do with another lesson." He slid his hands down his arms and began to remove the sleeves and bindings. He then removed the shirt and gently yet forcefully turned him around. He backed him against the wall and pushed him to his knees. "Now, open your mouth." He commanded as he slowly began to slide his pants down his legs.

"Please father, I...I don't need another lesson. " He told him, trying to hold back the tears. "I'll wear the uniform."

"No, clearly we need to be taught how to accept things your father gives you." He completely exposed himself and the boy turned his head as the human's erection almost smacked him in the face. He felt his father's hand under his chin and forced him to look up at him. "You want to please me, do you not?" He could only nod. "Then open your mouth."

Shredder smiled and leaned his head back as he felt the moist heat surround his hard dick and the big hot tears roll down the boy's face. He grinned and moaned as he thrust himself in and out of the boy's mouth causing him to almost gag and choke on him as he forced himself down his throat. "Very good Satsugai-sha. After this, we'll have you lay on your bed again."

He nodded as he kept himself in check, trying hard not to succumb to the anger that was rising in him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, he stood in the shower and allowed the hot steaming water to run over his body as he forced himself to vomit up the semen and wash away the ugly feeling that plagued him. He had to meet his so called father in the dojo in thirty minutes and he needed that time to calm himself. But it was hard to do with his body throbbing from the pain he still felt from the 'lesson' he just had to endure. He scrubbed his skin hard with a gentle brush as the tears rolled down his face. Anger and hate rolling inside him. How much longer could he endure this? Could he just run away? Maybe during their practice session he could make his father pay for the abuse he was forcing upon him. He stood up and rinsed himself and made his legs move out of the bath. He dried himself and put his uniform on again and gave up trying to make it 'fit'. Nothing he did made it feel right so he decided he would put up for now.

He sighed as he checked himself in the mirror one last time. He began to leave but not without taking a glance out his bedroom window. Outside, just beyond these walls was the backyard where beautiful cherry blossoms grew. And just beyond that, a tall fence that surround the compound and kept unwanted people out, but also kept people in. He sighed longingly, wanting so much to just leave and run away from this place and this man who continued to do things to him that felt so wrong. But where would he go? He knew no one but those who lived here and he was not allowed to have any contact with them unless his father was with him. And with the way he looked, if any other human saw him, they would take him away and probably experiment on him or something like that. At least, that's what his father told him. He sighed in defeat and turned away from the large window, anger, hate and resentment boiling within his very soul. Someone will pay, he decided. He walked out of his room and toward the dojo where his father and four foot soldiers were waiting for him.

He walked into the dojo and knelt before Shredder, keeping his head low so his eyes would not be seen. Shredder walked over to him. "Stand up Satsugai-sha." He ordered and the turtle obeyed.

Shredder pointed to the sword on the wall over by a mirror. "Take that sword and use it."

He made his way over to the opposite end of the room and reached out to take the sword. More then once, Shredder had him use this sword and each time he held it, there was something about the sword that made him scared to truly use it the way he was suppose to. He felt something every time he was near it, and it was that something that made him hold back.

Reluctantly he took up the sword and pushed back the feeling of dread that overcame him once again, but the feeling of anger and hate grew. He turned to face Shredder and the four human foot soldiers.

Shredder pointed to his men. "You will fight them and take them down." He ordered.

He looked up at him and swallowed hard. "I don't want to kill them." He told him.

Shredder walked over to him and struck him. "You will fight them and take them down or you will deal with another lesson." He told him and roughly grabbed his chin. " And this lesson will last long into the night." He turned and looked at the first soldier with knowing eyes. The soldier nodded, knowing exactly what he had to do.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist around the hilt of the sword. He didn't want any more lessons. He was tired of lessons and he was tired of this man who claimed to be his father. For two weeks he put up with it, but no more. He would fight these foot soldiers and injure them but he would not take them down the way his father demanded. He hoped that would be satisfactory. If not, maybe his 'father' would do.

He readied himself against the first foot soldier and they began to fight. The soldier was good but he was definitely better. He didn't remember how he knew to fight. According to Shredder, he had been doing this all his life and it was Shredder who taught him. Still, something about that didn't seem right either, but he ignored the feeling once again and fought against the soldier with everything he had.

The soldier parried, he countered and thrust. the soldier kicked and he blocked. They fought for several minutes before he decided it was time to end this, after all there were three more of them he had to face.

The soldier thrust and they locked swords. The soldier looked down at him and sneered. "Daddy's little pet." He hissed in his ear. "All your good for is sucking your daddy's dick and licking him like a dog." They pushed against each other, muscles rippling and anger swelling. "Maybe after we're done, he'll let me have a turn with you." The soldier whispered harshly.

With a yell, he twisted his sword around the soldier's and disarmed him. Before he could stop himself he thrust the sword into the soldier's chest. Anger and hate consumed him as he twisted the sword and pushed it as far into the human's chest as was possible.

The human's blood poured out from the fatal wound and onto the steel. A loud scream erupted from the soldier, blood pour forth and he fell to the floor. He stopped and panted, watching and listening, pulling the sword out of the soldier's now dead body. The blood slowly running down the silver steel. The soldier's anguish cry ringing in his ears. His eyes widen and his breath quickened as the power within the sword suddenly pulsed through him. A power so great he could no longer fight it.

Shredder watched in fascination as the turtle suddenly raised the sword high above him. The sword and turtle glowed with the power and shot out and lit up the room. A loud and sudden roar sounded through out and the next thing he knew this turtle, this creature he had come to hate so much was running toward the bleeding foot soldier and before anyone could even attempt to stop him, took the sword and brought it down upon him, right through his heart. Slowly, he removed the sword and bent down. He placed his hand over the dead soldier and smiled. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of the blood under his hand. He slowly turned his head and stood to face the other three.

The turtle looked at the three soldiers who were standing in front of him and ready to fight. The were shaking in fear at the turtle's glowing eyes. Shredder smiled evilly as the fight continued, he felt his heart quicken as the turtle brought down the soldiers one by one with a loud scream each time stabbing them through the heart and as before, kneeling down and running his hand over their now dead bodies. A low growl reverberated from his throat as he raised the sword once again and turned toward the last human.

The turtle stared at Shredder, a sudden look of pure hate came over him. He raised the sword but instead of walking to Shredder, he turned and walked over toward the mirror.

"Yes Satsugai-sha." Shredder slowly walked over toward him, elated at the thought of finally seeing the turtle give into the evil. "Touch the mirror and release the power within."

He turned and looked at Shredder, a look of pure evil and darkness showed in his eyes. He then turned to the mirror and placed his hand upon it, running a long line of blood down along the glass. He threw his head back and let out a low guttural moan that grew into a loud scream as the mirror, sword and turtle suddenly lit up with electric power flowing through each like a whirlwind of energy lighting up the night sky.

Shredder watched as the turlte fell to his knees panting heavy, the sword falling from his hands. Several seconds ticked by before he finally moved, slowly putting his hand back over the sword and gently picked it up. He looked over to Shredder who was watching him intently. He stood and walked over to him, he moved the sword up along Shredder's body and stared coldly at him.

He gave out a low growl. "I am free once again." Shredder only stared back at him trying not to give into the fear that swelled up in the bottom of his stomach.

The demonic voice was low and haunting and seem to echo around the room as the sword was held under Shredder's chin and dug ever so slightly into his flesh. "Get me my things and ready your ship." It told him in it's demonic voice. "We return to this New York to destroy our enemies."

He released Shredder and began to walk out, but not before turning to him one more time. "And Saki." Shredder looked over to him while rubbing his bleeding chin. "If you ever touch this body again, I will take yours and burn it." With that, the now possesed turtle walk out of the dojo.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21 Facing the Past.

Splinter watched his three sons and April spar. He had decided that since they were now back home and all seemed quiet, he and his sons needed to get back to every day life. It was hard, but he was determined to get them through the pain they all still felt. But, his mind was still plagued by the memories of the voice that had come to him the other day while meditating. He sighed and attempted once again to focus on his students.

"Very good April." He complimented. "You are becoming more and more like a true kunoichi every day."

April turned and smiled at him. "Thank you Sensei."

"Focus Donatello." He turned toward his son. "Watch your form."

"Hai Sensei." He replied.

"Bring your hand up more Raphael." He cautioned. "You must block where your enemy thrust."

Raphael rolled his eyes but bowed in respect none-the-less.

"Stop your foolishness Michelangelo." He came over to him and rapped him on his head. "Now is not the time for games."

"Sorry Sensei." He responded and rubbed his head.

An hour later, Splinter ended practice and dismissed his pupils. While he went to his room to meditate, they went to the kitchen and got a snack.

"Man, Splinter is just not himself these days." Mikey shook his head.

"Can you blame him?" Donnie looked at his bother. "After everything that's happened, I'm surprised we all haven't started to just wither away."

"That's not going to happen." April told him. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one, and at some point you come to accept what happened and move on." She looked at them with sympathy. "It takes time...but it will happen."

"Your right April." Donnie smiled at her. He was happy she was still in their lives, she was something he needed a lot right now. As was the rest of their friends. Without them, he knew he and his family would not be able to move on like they had.

"Yeah, give Splinter time, he'll be okay." Raph sighed and got up from his seat, he made his way out of the kitchen and to his room. The others watched him leave, wondering when he would be okay.

"We'll go on patrol tonight and that will cheer Raph up." Donnie said.

"Yeah, Raph's been brooding a lot too." Mikey said.

April and Donnie nodded and finished their snacks. Eventually, April went home and the others got ready to go on patrol.

Later that night, the three turtles jumped from one rooftop to another, keeping their eyes opened and their hearing alert. But truth be told, their hearts had not been into it. As of late, the only thing they could think of was Leo.

"I still feel like something out there is telling me he's still alive." Raph admitted to them while they had stopped by the water tower to rest.

"I know what you mean." Donnie replied. "I half expect to turn around and see him standing behind me."

"Yeah." Mikey responded, on a hunch, he turned to look behind him and a sudden shout from the young turtle caused the other two to turn around and look behind them to see Mikey pointing to something in the distance.

"What the...?" Raph began as his eyes also took in the sight his brother saw.

"No way." Donnie breathed.

The three turtles stared off into the distance. Several rooftops away, stood a large dark figure staring back at them. It was hard to tell in the darkness but from what they could tell, the figure looked to be a rather large turtle.

"It can't be him." Raph breath. He quickly took out his t-phone and dialed a number. A few seconds later he was speaking into it. "Slash?" Raph asked. "Are you by any chance out on patrol tonight?" A few seconds later he hung up and turned to his brothers who were still watching the figure looking at them.

"Slash is home." He informed them.

"Okay." Donnie said, uncertain as to what they should do. "So who is that?"

"Do you think...?" Mikey began. "Maybe...?"

They broke into a run toward the roof the figure stood on when the figure suddenly turned and ran. They chased after him, determined to catch up to him, but after several minutes the figure eventually jumped down in between buildings and seemed to disappear.

"If that was him." Donnie panted, "Why would he run away from us?"

"I don't know...but do you notice where we are?" Raph pointed out. The others looked around and noticed that they were only a block away from Shredder's old hideout.

They looked at each other, fear seeping into their bodies and each wondering the same thing. "I think we better get outta here." Mikey said, his voice getting very nervous. "It could be a trap."

The other two agreed and they quickly made their way back to the lair. Upon walking in, Splinter, noticing their distress, came over to them quickly.

"Is everything alright my sons?"

"We're not sure Sensei." Donnie said as he walked over to the couch. "We think we may have seen something..."

"Or someone..." Mikey interrupted. "Someone that we know."

"What do you mean?" Splinter looked at his sons curiously and stroking his long beard.

"While we were out on patrol, we saw a figure on a rooftop over by the water tower. " Raph told him. "It looked like a turtle."

"Sensei." Donnie looked up at him. "Could Leo still be...?"

"Is it a possibility Sensei?" Mikey asked his eyes filled with hope.

Splinter sighed and sat down opposite of them on the couch. "I too have been having doubts of what the Shredder has told us. " He confessed. "Ever since we arrived back in New York, I have felt a presence, something familiar yet...not familiar." He looked away from his sons, shame filling his eyes. "I have wondered if this presence is possibly...your brother."

"Sensei?" Raph stood and walked over to him. "If it is Leo, why would his presence feel familiar and yet not familiar?"

"I fear his soul has long been possessed by the demon that took him so many years ago." Splinter looked down and rubbed his tired eyes. "I think he still fights the demon but I fear he is fading fast."

"Why didn't you tell us Sensei?" Donnie asked, surprised his father would keep this from them.

"I was not sure of what I was feeling." He answered. "What if it was just a father hoping his son was still alive and trying to get back to him?"

His sons looked at each other, suddenly realizing Splinter had been going through his own personal hell and blaming himself for what Leo had gone through.

"But if Leo is alive and back, then we need to go and free him from this demon's control." Raph said. He looked at his brothers. "We infiltrate the foot headquarters tomorrow night."

"Yeah!" The others agreed. But Splinter shook his head.

"If your brother is alive and at the lair of the Shredder, then it is a trap." He stood and began to walk to the kitchen in need of his tea. "I will not permit you to go."

"You don't have a choice Sensei." All eyes turned to look at Raph as he stood and walked over toward his father. "We're going with or without your permission."

They stared at each other, father and son determined not to back down. Finally, Splinter hung his head and turned away from them, shame seemed to fill his very soul, knowing that he would not fight to get his son back like they would.

"Go then." He told them. "Find your brother, but please..." He turned back to them. His eyes pleading with them. "Please be careful."

"We will Sensei." Raph assured him. He turned to his brothers. "We need to make a plan."

Splinter watched with a heavy heart as his three remaining sons ran to the Donatello's lab to make the necessary arrangements.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22 Into the Fire

Shredder walked into Stockman's lab and watched as the human fly worked on a remote control that would help Shredder to control the mind chip in the turtle's head. He scowled at the thought of this demonic turtle using and controlling him but he, for now anyway, did not have a choice.

He scowled at the memory when his mutant army had seen the turtle dominate over him, humiliate him and demand he do his bidding like a dog forced to obey it's master. His fist clenched when the memories surged through his mind and the rage that boiled within him rose at the thought of that creature taking the power away from him. But with the use of the mind control chip, he was determined to take it back.

One week ago.

From the moment they left Japan, Shredder had a new reason to hate Hamato. He never expected to bow to anyone ever again, let alone a disciple of his most hated enemy. But this enemy was now possessed by a demonic entity who was on a mission to do away with the Hamatos and anyone who stood in his way to bring it's army back from the underworld, and as far as this demon was concerned, Saki was nothing more then a puppet to be used to accomplish just that. And Shredder learned the hard way that if he or any of his foot army did not bow to this creature, he would very quickly dispose of them.

At least he was grateful for one thing. Throughout most of the trip, the demon had stayed in the cargo hold of the ship inside it's sarcophagus surrounded by the rest of the Tengu artifacts. Shredder had known the sarcophagus helped renew the demon's energy and strength, so he knew from the beginning it would be spending most of it's time there. And he was grateful for that.

A week away from New York, the turtle came out and walked onto the bridge of the ship. He addressed Saki. "How much longer till we reach this...New York?" He asked.

"Another week Satsugai-sha." Shredder suddenly found his throat being slowly crushed and he was being forced on his knees.

The turtle looked at him and leered over him. "You will not call me by that name." It told him. "That is his name, a name I gave him when I first took him." The ominous voice told him.

The crushing force was finally released and Shredder was allowed to breath and stand, "And what shall I call you?" He coughed out.

The turtle gave him a cold stare. "Masuta." He told him with an evil laugh.

Shredder narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Masuta? This was master in Japanese. And him calling anyone master did not sit well with him at all. This was not how it was suppose to be. He was suppose to release the demon and in return the demon would give him the power to destroy Hamato and his disciples as well as get the power needed to rise to power. But from what Shredder could see, the demon was not going to give him what he wanted.

Present.

Shredder watched the turtle walk into his lair with contempt. He growled in annoyance when he saw him sit in his throne and stare down at him with a cold dark stare. "I have found them." The demon announced. "They will be here soon. Are you ready for them Saki?"

"Yes...Masuta." He grit his teeth as he said the word.

"Very well." He leaned against the chair. "Soon I will have my revenge on the Hamato clan and will wipe them out completely. And you will finally have a chance to kill your rival." He looked off in the distance as memories began to surface. "ALL of them will be destroyed, is that not correct Saki?"

Shredder looked up at the turtle from his kneeling position. "Yes, Hamato and the three remaining turtles will be destroyed." He answered uncertain.

Masuta looked down at him. A look of knowing on his face. "But there is still another." He told him. "Isn't there...Saki?"

"I...do not know what you mean." Saki told him "There is only Hamato Yoshi and the three turtles."

"And his daughter." He told him.

"She is not his daughter, she is mine!"

"She was his...and you took her." He reminded him in a very cold steady voice. "She is a Hamato, and she..will...DIE!"

"NO!"

Masuta got up from the throne and walked down to where Shredder still knelt. He narrowed his eyes at him and bent down close to his ear. "She WILL die or YOU will take her place." He stood up and started to walk out the room. "But keep in mind, Saki, your death will not save her."

Shredder could feel the heat rising in him. He stood and withdrew his blades. He was not about to let this demon hurt the girl he still considered his, even if she no longer wanted anything to do with him. Feeling a great surge of protectiveness, he quickly ran toward the turtle. But before he could reach him, he was suddenly lifted off the ground, flung across the room and slammed hard into a wall. Panting heavily at the sudden hit, he laid on the floor and groaned in pain.

The demonic turtle turned and smirked at him. "Why would you care about someone who no longer cares about you anyway. It's better that she die. That way, you can be rid of everything that reminds you of him."

He turned and began to walk away, but took one last snarling look at him. "Never forget, Saki, much like Satsugai-sha, you are mine to control." He stared coldly at him. "And speaking of control, the mind control chip you placed in the turtle's head will not help you, I destroyed that while on the ship." Saki watched angrily as the turtle walked out the door and flinched at the sudden loud bang.

At that moment, Tiger Claw and the other mutants came over to him. "Are you alright Master Shredder?" Tiger Claw asked.

Shredder stood and pushed him away, growling as he did so. "Leave me be." He told him in an angry voice and walked away from them and toward Stockman's lab.

Perplexed, they watched him leave in silence. Finally, Bebob turned to the others.

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?" He questioned. "One minute we're trying to get this turtle to accept this demon and have him do our bidding and the next, we're bowing down to him." The mutants stared at each other in wonder. "When did this happen?" He asked

"Da, Bebob is right." Rocksteady agreed. "He should be bowing to us, not other way around."

"If you want to make him bow to you, be my guest." Rahzar told him.

"If it were not for those powers, I would have de-shelled him from the start." Fishface chimed in, twirling his butterfly knife.

"Master Shredder will deal with both the demon and the turtle after he gets what he wants." Tiger Claw reminded them. "The death of Hamato Yoshi.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23 The Familiar Face of a Stranger

Raph, Donnie and Mikey once again stood on the roof across from Shredder's lair. All three were nervous about what laid ahead, but they were determined to find their brother and get him back. After they had seen him the night before, they had gone back to the lair and began going over a plan to bring their brother home and defeat the demon. Donnie had cooked up a sedative that he hoped would bring Leo down and give them the time needed to get him back to normal.

"Alright guys, are we ready?" Raph asked.

The other two nodded and the three raced down to the street and quickly made their way to the sewer where they walked through a maze of tunnels that led to entrance to the foot's lair.

While the three brothers were stealthy making their way through the catacombs, not too far from Stockman's lab, Masuta laid in his sarcophagus with the Tengu artifacts. On his upper body was his breastplate with the a symbol of the Tengu. The ring was on his finger on one hand and on the other was the gauntlet. It was through these items, his energy was renewed, these items gave him his power and these items that would allow him to destroy his enemies, ALL of his enemies and retrieve his army from the underworld. Outside the sarcophagus was the mirror and the sword.

He smiled and slowly came out of his meditative state, he knew they were coming and he was ready for them. He pushed the cover off and got himself out. He walked over to his mirror and stared at himself long and hard. Slowly, the mirror began to swirl and glow with a bright light. The turtle demon placed his paw on the mirror in hopes of absorbing the energy and fight the being within his soul that still tried so hard to push him away.

"What energy do you have that allows you to continue to fight me?" He questioned.

Leonardo's voice sounded all throughout the being's head. "I won't let you hurt my family!' He yelled out. The demon looked into the mirror and saw his true self staring back at him.

"You don't have a choice." It told him, arguing back and forth with his mirror image. "I have you like I did so many years ago and you will bow to me."

"NO! I Won't."

The turtle grabbed his head and fell to the ground on his knees. The two souls were fighting inside and the vessel was slowly being torn apart as both were determined to win. Masuta let out a loud yell as he pushed the more weaker soul down to where it could no longer fight him. He stood and took a deep calming breath.

"Your brothers are coming and I will not have you, or anyone, interfere with my plans Satsugai-sha." He adjusted the breastplate, picked up his sword and made his way to the throne room where he settled himself on the chair in a very relaxed position awaiting the turtles.

He smiled coldly as he heard their footsteps coming into the room. They had barely stepped into the room when he made his presence known.

"About time you guys showed up." His voice cut through the darkness, startling the turtles. "I was beginning to think you didn't care."

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the lair and for them to finally see the turtle on the throne. He sat with his back slouched against the right corner of the chair and his left leg slung over the left arm. His head leaned back as though bored or annoyed. He began to hum.

"Leo?" Mikey's voice was timid as he took in his brother's form. It had been over two months since they had last seen him and the fear that surrounded them was clear to the older turtle. He turned to his other brothers. "What's he humming?" He whispered.

"I think it's 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons." Raph responded, slightly bewildered.

Abruptly, Leo stopped humming and turned to his brothers. "Hey Mikey, how's it going?" Leo got up from the throne and made his way to where his brothers stood. "Donnie, Raph, long time no see."

The three gaped at their brother. He was acting like the last two months had not even happened.

"Hey Leo?" Donnie said hesitantly. "We're good, how are you?"

"Oh you know, got kidnapped, beaten, violated and tortured, eventually I succumbed to the demon and now his's taken over my soul. But you know how that goes." He sounded so callous about the whole thing the other three were beginning to think Leo had just lost his mind.

"Leo." Raph stepped forward. "We've come to take you home." He told him, looking at him nervously. "So, why don't you just leave all that Tengu crap here and come with us. Okay?"

"Oh Raphael." Leo waved his hand at him as though waving off an annoying child. "I have no intentions of going anywhere with you." He told him mockingly. "I'm happy here. Besides, your not going anywhere either. I am going to keep you here so eventually dear old dad will come and rescue you, and then...I'll kill him." He smiled at them as though he just made a silly joke. "And you know, you can only fight a demonic entity for so long before it finally takes over." He laughed. "So you should just put your weapons down and bow to me now." He turned away from them and walked back to the chair. "It'd be so much easier in the end for you."

Raph shook his head. "What?!" He yelled out. "Leo, what's happening to you?"

"Raph, that's not Leo talking." Donnie told him. He began to remove his bo. "You should know we will never bow to you!"

"Donnie, Donnie, Donnie." Leo shook his head. "You're almost as bad as Raph when it comes to being stubborn." He took a deep sigh. "I figured we would have to do this the hard way." He stood up again and walked over to where he placed the Tengu sword. He gently and slowly picked it up. "I suppose a fight would be the most honorable way." He walked back to the others. "Shall we do this one on one or you three against me?"

"I take him down." Raph growled and removed his sais.

He let out a loud yell and rushed toward Leo. His sais up and ready to fight. Leo met Raph's sais with the sword and sliced through them. He side-stepped Raph as he fell forward and landed on his plastron in surprise. He rolled over and looked up in time to see Leo's foot coming down on him.

Leo forced his foot down hard and shoved Raph away from him. He turned to the other two. "Now you guys know Raph almost always wins against me." He looked back at Raph and sneered. "Almost." He turned back to the other two. "And you two, if I recall correctly, never win against me."

Donnie and Mikey exchanged looks of fear as Leo expertly twirled the large sword in his hand like a baton. "Now, lower your weapons, call daddy dearest and have him come join our little party and I'll go easy on you. Okay?"

Donnie and Mikey lowered their weapons as told. As they bent down to place the weapons on the floor, Donnie slowly removed a small dart gun from his belt and kept it hidden in the palm of his hand. Raph watched from the floor across the room where he had been pushed away to. Donnie signaled him with a slight nod. Raph then got up and with a loud yell, charged once again toward the possessed turtle.

The sudden loud yell caused the turtle to turn and he once again brought up the sword, this time with the intent of doing the red banded turtle in. But as he lifted the sword, he felt a small pinch on the back of his neck. He dropped the sword and turned to face Donnie and saw he was holding the small dart gun.

Leo began to laugh. "Oh Don..."He said as he pulled the dart out of his neck. He began to sway slightly as he made his way to his two younger brothers, gasping for breath. "I didn't know...you had it...in you." The three turtles watched as Leo fell to his knees and then finally fell forward unconscious.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24. Face to Face with a Demon

Donnie, Mikey and Raph stared down at the possessed turtle in surprise before looking up at one another. Donnie gave out a small laugh and placed the dart gun back in his belt.

"We did it." He said with a nervous chuckle. "We actually brought him down."

"Yeah," Mikey replied. "Not as hard as we thought it was going to be."

"No time for celebrating." Raph put his broken sais back in his belt and looked around. "Let's get him out of here before Shredder and his men show up."

They were just about to bend down and take their brother's limbs when several whips were suddenly wrapped around their chest and they were yanked hard backwards on their shells. They gasped in shock when Leo suddenly stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well that was pointless." He told them, shaking his head and walking over to them. "You guys are so predictable." He told them. He stood in front of Raphael and backhanded him so hard, the red turtle fell to the side with a grunt of pain and spat out blood.

"So pathetic." He sneered down at them in the demon's voice. They looked up and noticed Leo's eyes were now endless pools of black and filled with hate and anger. "No wonder your brother gave into me so easily."

"Liar!" Raph yelled out. He struggled to get back up and glared at the demonic turtle. "Our brother would never give into you!"

The demonic turtle grabbed Raph's face and squeezed hard as he leered down at him. His eyes seemed to go right through Raph's soul and Raph couldn't help the shudder of fear that went throughout his body. "Oh he did." The demon purred. "He came to me and took my hand...like an old friend." He pushed Raph away, and Raph looked down at the floor and shook his head in disbelief.

The demon glared mockingly at Raph before turning and looking over his shoulder. "Saki!" He called out. The turtles watched as Shredder along with the rest of his mutant army came into view. Leo bent down and snatched Raph's t-phone. He turned to look at Shredder and waved the phone under his nose. "Now, let's make a phone call."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the lair, Splinter sat in his meditative pose, but his mind was not at rest nor was he meditating. His mind was on his sons and the voice that continued to sound over and over again in his head. He knew it had been the voice of his wife, urging him to help Leonardo. But how, HOW could he help a son whose soul had become possessed by an evil entity. He has searched through his ancient book hoping to find some sort of information that would help him but nothing seemed helpful. Splinter let out a deep sigh as he once again thought about all he and his sons had gone through since his sons had gone to the surface.

He stood and rubbed his eyes; he was tired, so very tired of so much. he wanted his sons to come home, he wanted to try and have a happy normal life, he wanted to have his daughter with him, but so far, that kind of a life seemed so far away. He was just about to make his way to the kitchen when the sound of a ringing telephone came from his room.

He walked over toward his room and stood in the doorway. A strange feeling of foreboding came over him. He remembered the last time he felt that way, it was the last time he had seen Miwa when she was still under the control of Shredder's brain worm. And that time he knew something was not right. He had long ago learned to trust in his senses. And his senses told him, this phone call was going to lead him to something far worse then last time. He reached over and, with trembling hands, picked up the cheese phone.

"Moshi moshi." He answered. The voice on the other end sent a chill up his spine.

"Hello father." Splinter grimaced and set his jaw. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. It was Leonard's voice on the other end, and yet he knew it was not his son. The voice was cold and filled with hate. And although it sounded like his eldest, he could hear the demonic entity deep within.

"Hello my son." He answered, hesitantly. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, you don't sound happy to hear from me." Leo replied mockingly. "It's been so long since we've seen each other, I thought you would be happy to hear from someone you thought long dead." He replied. "You know, like that time you found out Karai was actually Miwa." He sighed sounding annoyed. "But if you rather know about my brothers, well, they are here and they are doing fine, for the moment." He laughed. "Of course, how long they stay fine is up to you. And I know you all too well so just come over to Shredder's lair and let's get this over with. Okay...dad."

"I will come, but you must promise not to hurt them."

"I promise nothing." Now it was the demon's voice talking to him. "I only promise your death upon your arrival. And if you don't get here soon, I'll take their lives one by one, starting with your baby Michelangelo. Sound fair?"

Splinter closed his eyes. "I will be there." He hung up the phone and went to grab his cloak. He made his way to the sewers and with a heavy heart, made his way to Shredder's lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad is so predictable." Leo said as he roughly tossed the phone at Raph, it fell to the floor and cracked. "Always the protector. He never changes." He sighed as if bored. "Oh well, who can blame him. After all, he lost his first family after he failed to protect them." He sneered at the turtles while they glared hotly back at him and continued to struggle in vain at the whips that held them. "I mean come on!" He sounded exasperated. "His wife dies in his arms while his daughter is raised by a low life like Oroku Saki." He laughed loudly and pointed at the scowling human. "And how many times have one or all of us gotten into trouble because of his failure to protect us."

He looked up in mock annoyance. "And then he gets killed trying to save the earth, but hey...his death gave us a chance to travel through space and have some great adventures!" He tapped his chin. "You know, we've done more in our sixteen...seventeen years then he has in his forty!" He laughed. "Some ninja master."

"That's enough you jerk!" Mikey screamed."Splinter is the best father ever and you would know that if you were the real Leonardo!"

"Oh Mikey." He petted his head and then roughly pushed him onto his shell by pushing his palm against his forehead, Mikey grunted." You've always been the baby so of course you would think that." He grinned evilly at Raph. "But there are some of you that think differently. Right Raphael?"

"You sick twisted peace of Sh..." Raph began, struggling in the whips.

"Raphael!" He slapped Raph across the face again. "How many times must I tell you, ninja's do not use language like that." He shook his head. "It amazes me how you can be looked upon as a serious warrior by anyone...or any woman." He hummed in mock curiosity. "Speaking of woman, how is Mona Lisa?" Raph bared his teeth wanting so badly to just charge and kill. "Oh right." Leo said, snapping his fingers as though he just remembered something. "Mona Lisa is no longer around because she found her original mate, the Newtralizer." He threw his head back and laughed. "And their off traipsing about the universe in each other's arms and you're stuck here. So sorry about that." He said sarcastically.

Raph clenched his fist and held back tears. "I'm gonna kill you." Raph told him.

"Don't let him get to you." Donnie whispered to him. "He's not our brother." Donnie turned toward the demonic turtle. "And if Splinter's ancestors defeated you once before, then so will he."

The demon turtle turned toward Donnie. "He'll try but this time he'll fail and I will destroy him and the rest of you." He smiled coldly at them. "Of course if you would agree to give yourselves to me like your brother did..."

"Our brother would never give himself to you." Mikey screamed.

"Not willing." Donnie added. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." He said mockingly. "It was slow and painful but like I said, one can only fight a demon for so long before they have to give in." He turned toward Donnie looking thoughtful. "You know, Donatello. I could really use that mind of yours." He placed his paw on the genius's head and rubbed it." I could do so much for you, give you what you want."

"Never!" Donnie shook the hand off.

"Now don't say no until you've heard me out." He grinned down at him with a twisted expression. "You know April and Casey have been getting it on since we went to upstate New York, right?" Donnie looked up at him horrified. "Those three days we went on our little outing." He made quotation marks with his fingers.

"What if I was to do away with a certain dark haired, gaped tooth hockey playing kid and make April fall in love with you?" He looked at him enticingly. "Bring her here, force her to give into you." He glared. "What would you give for that?" He questioned. "Maybe you'd be grateful enough to have a threesome?" He started laughing at Donnie's sick look.

"That's enough!" Raph screamed again. This time the demon smacked Raph across the face with his ring hand. He stared at Raph coldly as blood fell from his lips. He smiled and looked at the blood that dripped off the ring almost mesmerized.

"Maybe before I kill you...I'll have some fun with you first." He told him while continuing to stare at the ring. "Maybe I'll force you to endure what your brother did." He looked back at Raph. "Would you like that Raphael?" He asked, his voice low and husky. "I'll force myself on you, let you know what it's like to be forced to endure unwanted pleasure like he was." He smiled evilly at the memories. "You know he was raped by Shredder several times because of you?" He brought his face close to Raph and stared at him intently. "How many times can you endure it?"

A sob from Mikey caused him to turn away from Raph and smile toward the youngest. "Maybe Mikey instead."

"Stay away from my brothers." Raph yelled, struggling in the bindings. Leo stood up and was about to make his way over to the youngest when a loud voice sounded above.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SONS!"

Leo looked up toward the ceiling and picked up his sword. "Well it's about time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, this story is getting longer then I expected. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks all.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25 Another Sacrifice.

Splinter jumped down from the rafters and landed in front of Leonardo. He looked down at him with compassion in his eyes for the son he knew to still be there, but the anger on his face showed clearly as he faced this evil entity.

The turtle looked up at him and smiled coldly. "The soul of your ancestors live within you." The demon's voice could now be heard coming from the turtle's mouth. "I have waited years to face you again Hamato." He held his sword and twirled it around, slowly and deadly, preparing to fight. "After I defeat you, I will allow Saki to finish you off. Then one by one, I will destroy **all** your children." He sneered menacingly and tossed a katana at him.

"You will not harm **ANY** of my children!" Splinter caught the blade and the two faced each other. "You will release my sons, **ALL** of my sons!" He demanded.

"Pathetic." The demon spat out. "You think you can defeat me and get me to release your sons?" He shook his head and laughed. "I will fight you and this time you will die, as will they." They began to circle each other. "And don't worry father, I will **not** hesitate."

Splinter felt his fur bristle as he heard his son's voice speak to him once again. He faced the turtle and the two ran toward each other. Leonardo charged with the sword thrusting forward, electric sparks flying from it. Splinter stepped to the side and dodge as Leonardo turned and attempted to slice the sword through his side.

Splinter could hear his sons in the background begging Leo to stop and for their Sensei to defeat the demon. He found himself torn between fighting his son and destroying the evil that laid within. He saw the boy before him, the one he loved, looking angry and hateful at him. In the eyes that were normally blue, he saw only cold and darkness. And although he put every muscle he had into defeating this enemy, the thought of killing the child he loved held him back from bringing a deadly blow upon his son.

Splinter brought his blade up and blocked another deadly blow to the head. He watched as the demon turtle continued to thrust and turn in an attempt to force Splinter to his knees. Splinter found he was staggering and weakening with every blow brought down upon him. The demon was strong and he could see his power coming through the sword from the ring on his hand.

"Leo!" Mikey cried out. "I know your in there bro. Please stop this!"

The demon turned quickly and jumped into the air bringing the sword once again down upon Splinter. When Splinter attempted to block, the turtle kicked his foot out and caught Splinter in the face causing him to reel backward giving the demon what he needed to bring the sword down and across to slice through Splinter's side.

Splinter barely managed to side step before the blade slice into his side. He felt the cold steel as he turned away, the tip of the blade cutting into him. At the same time, he grabbed the ring on Leonardo's hand. Locking his katana with the sword of Tengu, he kept the blade from coming down on him while wrestling the ring off the turtle's finger. It felt like hours as the two struggled against each other. Splinter could feel the energy surge through him, pained filled his very core as the turtle fought to keep the ring on his finger and force the blade down into him. Finally, with a loud yell, the two broke apart and Leo caused the katana to go flying across the room while Splinter managed to get the ring off Leo's hand and tossed it in the opposite direction.

Splinter groaned and grabbed his side while falling to his knees. Exhaustion pulled at him as he panted hard and shook from the fight. The ring had taken his energy and he was now fighting to stay awake. He stared up at the turtle who was turning to look at Mikey. "I will put a stop to it Mikey." The demon growled, angered at having lost his ring by a mere mortal. He brought the sword up and under Splinter's chin. "I could slice your throat and put an end to your miserable existence," He yelled angrily. "But I will allow Saki to have his turn at you first."

The turtle stepped aside and looked at Shredder. "Your prize Saki, as promised." The demon turned his back on Shredder and looked over at the turtles with a cold smile, watching as the bounded turtles huddled close together in fear. "You get one slice Saki, then I get the rest." He told him, playing his sword in front of the turtles threateningly, pointing it at their faces.

Shredder walked over toward Splinter and slowly withdrew his blade. He stared coldly down at him, his face filled with hate. He slowly brought his arm back. The venomous hate in his eyes so evident as the two looked at each other.

"Finally." Shredder intoned in a low dark voice. "I will have my revenge."

He raised his arm high above his head, with a loud yell, he brought it down toward the large brown rat. Splinter opened his eyes wide as the blade came toward his head, but suddenly Shredder turned and aimed his blade toward the demon possessed turtle. Just as he was about to slice the blade into the turtle's head, Shredder's loud yell was cut off by the Tengu sword suddenly being thrust into his gut.

"You mortals are so stupid." The demon laughed, turning to see Shredder's blood flowing on to the floor. He withdrew the blade, causing a sharp hiss to come from Shredder's throat and watched in fascination as the blood began to drip down along the blade. He smiled at Shredder as he fell forward on his knees. his hand putting what little pressure he could muster to his middle as he felt his body slowly grow cold. He stared up at the turtle in shook, watching him loom over him with a chilling smile. "Did you really think you could even come close to killing me?" He asked. He shook his head and placed his foot on Shredder's chest and pushed him backward onto his back.

"I know your every thought and actions long before you do them." He said, standing over him, the blood dripping down along the sword. "Karai will never be safe no matter what you do." He brought the sword back down and knelt next to Shredder and placed his hand on Shredder's bleeding chest. "You couldn't kill me all those years ago, and you couldn't do it now." He smirked "And to think...at one time...you were a Shinto priest." He shook his head in disappointment. He stood back up and walked away from him.

All eyes widen in shock and a loud roar echoed throughout the room. Tiger Claw ran forward and knelt down. He hovered over Shredder's now limp body in disbelief and screamed out at the Demon. "I will finish you cub!" He pulled a tanto blade out from his belt and threw it point blank at the demon.

The turtle raised his arm and held out his bloody hand catching the blade and dropping it onto the floor by his feet. He then turned to Tiger Claw and brought his hand back up and held it out as though he were clutching something. He began to slowly make a fist. Tiger Claw clutched at his throat as he began to choke. He stood and attempted to run toward the turtle but instead he found himself lifted up and flung back toward the opposite side of the room where the rest of Shredder's mutant army stood in shock, watching the whole scene play out before them like a horrible nightmare.

"I am not a cub." He told him. The demon's angry voice seemed to vibrate throughout the darkness of the lair. "I am your master and destroyer. Continue to be disobedient and we'll see which one you bow to." He stared at all of them with an vicious look and held out both his hands. He let out a loud yell and suddenly all the Shredder's mutants were flung roughly against the wall.

He turned away from Shredder's army. "I do not require any of you to fulfill my destiny, but you will come in handy for future entertainment." An evil and mischief glint could be seen in his eyes as he contemplated the groaning mutants. "Besides, I have my own dark army awaiting to assist me in taking back my rightful place." He turned toward Splinter and the other turtles and gave a cold evil smile. "Now...back to business."


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26 One Last Time

The demon held his now bloody sword above Splinter's head. Splinter stared up into his eyes and looked hard. He saw the demonic entity inside, but he could also see the brightness behind the darkness. Leonardo was there, and he was fighting to come out.

"You may kill me, but you will not win akuma." Splinter told him.

"I will win this time." He readied the sword and turned to look at the other turtles who were struggling in their bindings. "Say goodbye to daddy bros." He mocked in Leo's voice.

"Leo, no please stop!" They yelled out. "We know you can hear us, fight that bastard Leo, we know you can!"

The demon started to bring down the sword, suddenly he fell to his knees and let out a loud scream.

"NO. I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY." Leo's voice suddenly rang out.

"HOW DO YOU STILL FIGHT ME?!" The demon screamed as the turtle stood and stared around the lair. "WHAT POWER LIES WITHIN YOU THAT ALLOWS YOU TO RESIST!?"

Splinter and the other turtles along with the rest of the mutants watched in both fascination and horror as a war seemed to wage inside Leo's body. "Leonardo!" Splinter held his hand out. "Hear me my son!"

The turtle turned toward him, his eyes now blue and pleading. "Sensei!" He cried, his face twisted in pain. "Help me!" He grabbed at his head, tilted it back and let out another anguish scream and fell to the floor.

"NO!" The demon was now back. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE AWAY MY REVENGE!" The demon yelled out. The turtle once again tried to stand and use the Tengu sword but he was failing as the two souls continued to battle for dominance. The pain was evident in his eyes as Leo fought for his soul and his family. He was determined not to let the demon win.

Splinter rushed toward Leo and pulled the sword away from his hands and flung it across the room. He placed his hands on Leo's head and stared into his eyes. "Hear me Leonardo." He commanded. "You are stronger then this demon. Fight him."

The turtle stared back and grabbed his wrist. "Forgive me Sensei." He pushed Splinter away from him and reached out where Tiger Claw's tanto blade still laid. Before anyone could stop him, he suddenly plunged the small knife through the breastplate and into his stomach.

The whole lair stared in fright as Leo's eyes widen in shock and a bright light suddenly lit around him. Leo fell back onto his knees, he opened his mouth wide and a thick black stream of smoke suddenly poured forth.

Splinter ran to his other sons and quickly untied them. He then held them tight and shield them as their brother's scream echoed through out the room and a bright light lit up the darkened lair. After several seconds, the lair quieted and Splinter and the turtles looked to see Leo staring at them. A small stream of blood flowed steadily through the breastplate from his stomach where the tanto blade was. They watched in disbelief as he swayed for a few moments then fell to his side, a few inches from where Shredder laid.

Splinter ran over to his son and turned him over. "Leonardo?" His son's face was pale and tears flowed from his eyes. "My son, why?"

"Had to." Leo choked out, his voice sounding tired and slowly fading away. "Only way...to keep...you safe." His eyes slowly fluttered closed and his head fell to the side against Splinter's chest.

Splinter cradled his son close to his body, he removed the black mask, and with the help of the other turtles, slowly removed the blade and breastplate, then used the mask to push against his son's bleeding stomach in hopes of stopping the blood flow. He looked up to see Tiger Claw and the rest of Shredder's mutant army coming toward them. His other sons gathered their weapons and prepared to fight.

Tiger Claw bent down in front of Shredder and brought him up into a sitting position, cradling his upper torso. Saki still breathe and his eyes were still open, he was alive, for the moment. He watched Splinter with anger still filling his evil soul. 'Splinter still alive and he was dying, but at least so was his eldest son.' Shredder thought to himself.

When Splinter saw he was still alive, he had to know. "Why Saki?" He asked him. "Why did you try and kill the demon instead of me?"

Saki looked up at him as Tiger Claw lifted his body. "As much as I hate you Yoshi." He whispered. "I love Karai more." He took one more breath. "You would have been next." He told him. Splinter watched feeling a sadness wash over him as Saki's eyes closed.

Splinter understood. He watched Tiger Claw pick up Shredder's body, he was dying and they knew this. "Go Yoshi-san." The large tiger ordered. "But know this war is not over." He watched as Splinter picked up Leo and was surprised to feel a twinge of sadness come over him at the sight of the dying turtle.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Splinter and his sons left for home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter held Leonardo close to his body as he and the other turtles trudged along the dank sewers. Where he found the strength to carry his son, he did not know, but he held him as tightly as possible, as though he was afraid to let him go.

The other turtles walked slowly along, somber and fighting back tears. So much that happened had them exhausted and in need of getting home. Donnie thought of the things he needed to take care of his brother. He was determined to keep his brother alive one way or another.

A small whimper from Leo caused them to stop and Splinter gently lowed himself to his knees. "My son, can you hear me?" Something deep inside told him he need to stop and check on his eldest. The others turned and anxiously bent down to check on their brother.

Leo opened his eyes and stared up them. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Raph said. "It wasn't you who did those things."

"Leo?" Donnie placed his hand on Leo's chest. His pulse was slow and blood continued to flow through the fabric from the wound. "We need to get you to the lair." Leo looked up at his brothers. A slight smile formed on his mouth.

"I love you." He whispered to them. His hand reached out to them and Mikey gently placed it in his. Leo turned his eyes to Splinter. "Thank you...father." His voice seemed to trail off as he whispered those last words.

"Leo?" Mikey squeezed his hand. "Try to stay with us bro." Tears began to flow from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. "Please Leo." He begged. "Don't give up."

"Sensei." Raph whispered, he was looking over Splinter's shoulder anxiously at his brother whose eyes continued to look up at Splinter. "We need to get Leo back to the lair."

But Splinter did not move. He continued to stare down at his son laying in his arms and choked back a sob. His other sons had not seen the light in Leo's eyes go out. Nor did they feel his breath leave his body at his final words. Splinter place a shaking paw on Leo's forehead and gently moved it down along his face, closing his eyes. He gently brought Leo up against him and whispered a small prayer as he gently stroked his son's head.

Donnie sat back on his ankles and stared at his brother in disbelief. The sound of sobbing coming from Mikey made him place his arms around him and bring him into a hug. The two crying softly together. Raph stood up and looked down at the scene before him. Splinter holding Leo's now lifeless body seemed surreal. He shook his head and told himself over and over again that this was some horrible nightmare that he would wake up from anytime. After several seconds ticked by and nothing in front of him changed, he turned toward the wall and letting out a loud scream, smashed his fist against it. The sound echoed throughout the sewer and lasted for several moments. When it finally died down, Splinter picked up his son's body and they continued the long walk home.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay, as I said earlier, I do not like character death and there is still more to the story. So please keep reading and let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 27 Renewed Hope.

After what seemed like hours, the small family finally reached their home, Splinter walked over to the lab and laid Leonardo down on the Donnie's lab table. He placed his paw on his face and gently stroked his cheek still wet with the tears that had fallen from Splinter's eyes. He sighed heavily and turned to his other sons.

Michelangelo was crying and clinging to Leo's hand while the other two stood and continued to stare down in disbelief, tears falling from their eyes. He needed to get things to help with preparing Leo for burial, but he did not want to leave them alone.

Splinter cleared his throat. "My sons. I...we need to prepare Leonardo for..." His eyes closed and he held back a sob that threatened to rise from his throat. "Prepare him for burial." He told them. "I have oils and herbs in my room." He looked to his youngest son. "Michelangelo, would you please assist me..."

"NO!" Mikey cried, still holding his brother's hand tightly. "I don't wanna leave him." He laid his head on his brother's arm. "I don't want him to be alone."

Splinter cast his eyes downward. "I will get what I need." He looked at the other two. "Will someone please fetch me a bowl with warm water and a cloth so I may cleanse him?"

Donnie looked up at Splinter and nodded stiffly. "I'll do it Sensei." He told him. He was just about to walk out the room when he turned back to Splinter and pointed at his side. "We should take care of your wound Sensei." He told him.

Splinter looked at where his kimono had been cut and dried blood now shown clearly around the frayed edges. With everything that had happened, he had completely forgotten about the cut. "It is fine my son." He told him. "Let us take care of your brother and then you may see to me." He looked back at Leonardo's body, this was something he wanted done as quickly as possible.

Donnie nodded and began to walk away. "I'll get those things you requested Sensei." He added, his voice sounding tired.

"I'll help him." Raph replied. The two left the lab.

Splinter placed a paw on Mikey's shoulder. They looked at each other for a few moments before Splinter left the lab to gather what he needed.

In the kitchen, Donnie and Raph went about gathering the things Splinter had requested. They worked in silence and moved about the small room like zombies.

Finally, Donnie spoke. "We'll be okay, right Raph?"

Raph looked over at Donnie. "Of course we will." He told him. "We'll grieve and we'll always remember him, but we will be okay. Leo would be angry with us if we didn't move on."

Donnie nodded and filled a bowl with water. "Where do you think Sensei will...want to take Leo?"

Raph shrugged. "There's a large tree at the O'Neil farmhouse Leo use to like to sit under and meditate." He answered, his voice low and sounding so far away. "We'll let Sensei know and see if April's dad will allow us to..."His voice trailed off as he thought about what needed to be done.

Donnie turned off the water and stared straight ahead. He picked up the bowl but it slipped from his hands and fell back into the sink. He sighed heavily, realizing he needed to once again refill the bowl. As the water ran, Donnie suddenly found it hard to keep himself upright. He leaned heavily on the sink's edge and let out a whimper. Raph turned to him and saw his shoulders shaking. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Donnie turned to him and held him tightly, bringing his head into the crock of his neck, tears falling freely. The two held each other for a long while, reassuring each other it would be okay, that _they_ would be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his room, Splinter walked over to a small cabinet that sat across from his bed. He let out a heavy sigh and opened it, inside were small bags and jars filled with a variety of oil, herbs and spices. Some he used for illness and others were used to aid in keeping the lair fresh and clean. Now he had to use some to prepare his son's body for burial. He knelt on the tatami mat he used for a bed and picked through the various things he would need. As he sat there, he noticed the old book of his ancestors still next to the small chest it had been found in. He picked up the book and reread the page of what happened the last time the demon had possessed his ancestor's oldest child. He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe it had happened again. He had wanted to protect his son and keep what happened last time from repeating itself, but once again, he had failed.

He shook his head and opened the small chest to put the book away. While moving things about to accommodate the book, he noticed a small picture inside the chest. One of him holding a small turtle. It was one taken by Michelangelo during the time Leonardo had been turned into an infant. Splinter didn't have many pictures of his sons as babies and he was grateful to have at least this one, more so now then ever. Splinter smiled at the picture of the two of them. Splinter holding Leo in his arms, rubbing his head and humming a soft lullaby as he tried to soothe the infant to sleep. Memories flashed through his mind as he thought of that short time. How he wished he could have it all back again with **all** his children, young and innocent.

He sighed again, and went back to gathering the oils and herbs he would need to use on Leo. This wasn't the first time he had to do this, and he feared it may not be the last. As he finished gathering the things he needed, his mind still miles away, a sudden scream coming from the lab brought him out of his reverie. "Michelangelo!"

He got to his feet and quickly ran out into the main room where he saw the other two turtles also quickly running out of the kitchen looking widly about. The three of them ran toward the lab and found Mikey cowering in the corner, his eyes wide with fright.

"Mikey!" Raph ran up to him. "What's wrong, what is it!?"

MIkey pointed to the lab table where Leo's body still laid. "He's alive." Mikey cried out. "He grabbed my hand and looked at me."

"Mikey." Donnie began softly. "It was just a reflex or...or something like that." He told him.

"NO!" Mike yelled. "He opened his eyes, grabbed my hand and begged me to help him!"

The other three stared at him in disbelief before looking at each other then turning to look at Leo. Splinter walked over to the still body. He stared deeply and noticed that there was something different about him.

"Mikey, your just upset." He heard Raph tell him in a very harsh voice. "Leo's dead, okay, so just stop acting..."

"No," Splinter turned back to them. "Michelangelo is correct." He placed his paw on Leo's forehead and stared down at his son in shock. "Leonardo is...alive."


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28 Questions and Answers.

He blinked his eyes opened and stared up at the blue sky above. The sun warmed his skin and the sound of a babbling brook gave him a peaceful feeling. He stretched and yawned realizing he was laying in a field of green grass. He sat up and looked around in bewilderment. In the distance to his left on the other side of the stream was a field of tall golden weeds and to his right was a lush green forest.

He stood up and looked around, trying to remember what had happened and how he had gotten here. He looked down at the stream and felt his mouth turn dry. 'A small drink would be nice,' he thought to himself. He bent back down and brought his face close; as he did, his eyes opened in shock. Staring back up at him was a young boy with dark hair and tanned skin. His eyes were the bright blue that he knew but everything else about him was different. The face staring back at him was him! But now he was tall and thin and his hands were human hands with five long thin fingers and his feet had five toes. He sat back on the grass and tried to think. The face in the water, his face, was familiar but he didn't know _why_ it looked familiar, _and_ he couldn't understand _why_ he now looked human!

No longer interested in a drink, he stood back up and continued to look around. At first he had thought he was back at the O'Neil farm house, but the more he checked out his surroundings, the more he realized he was no where near it. In fact, nothing he saw looked familiar, and, where was his family? Hadn't they been with him when...he still couldn't remember what had happened.

He started walking and suddenly he began to realize something else. He stopped and looked down at his body. His eyes once again opened in surprise. He had no clothes! He was a human and a completely naked one! He moaned and shook his head. "Why do these things always happen to me?!" He said looking up at the sky. He huffed and put his arms around himself and shivered. It was warm but not remembering how he got here and why he was now a human, a naked one at that, made a wave of fear run up and down his spine.

He had to remember what happened. He had to know where he was. He started walking, trying to force the memories to come forth. What was the last thing he remembered? He knew he was suppose to be a turtle, he had three brothers and a father who was a brown rat who taught him ninjutsu. What happened just before he woke up here.

He had been fighting. Who was he fighting? He had to remember. He stopped walking and looked around again, panic raising within him. Where was he walking to? Everywhere he looked, there was nothing to show him which way to go. No sign of civilization, the farmhouse or anything to give him a clue as to where his family or anyone for that matter may be.

He took a deep calming breath, he had to get it together. He had to stop and think and remember. As he tried to gather his thoughts, he looked around again and stared at the forest. He thought he saw something moving in the trees. He peered harder and saw it again. He felt a surge of energy within him and he began to run to the spot where he saw the movement.

He got to the edge of the forest and came face to face with a deer. A tall regal brown deer with long tall antlers and a gleam in it's eyes. The deer stared at him as if he was expecting something of the youth. They stared at each other for a long moment when the large beautiful creature snorted and nodded it's head to the side.

He looked to where the deer pointed and saw a white garment on a branch of a nearby tree. It was a Japanese kimono which he gratefully took and placed it over his now human body. He turned back toward the deer and his eyes widen in thought.

"I know you." He said to the large creature. "I saw you that time I was at the farmhouse and I took my brothers and I on our ninja retreat."

The deer bobbed it's head up and down as if to tell him yes. "Am I close to the farmhouse?" He asked the deer. "Will you take me there?" He suddenly stopped and looked down at himself. He looked back up at the deer who continued to stare with a look that resembled curiosity. "Better yet," He mused. "Can you just tell me what's going on and why I'm naked and more importantly, a human when I'm suppose to be a turtle?"

The deer snorted, turned and began to run through the forest. "Wait!" He began to run after the deer. "Please, can't you help me?! "

He continued to run after the deer, looking down every now and then to make sure of his footing. At one point, looking back up he realized the deer was no longer in sight. He stopped and looked around once again. Not even realizing he was not breathing hard or out of breath. A noise to his left brought him into a run again. He ran over to where he thought he heard the noise and eventually came to a clearing. A large clearing that seemed to be in the middle of the forest. He walked over toward it, a strange feeling of uncertainty mixed with feelings of peace and safety came over him. As he walked further into the clearing his eyes widen at the sight that laid before him.

There at the far side of the clearing were five large thrones that seemed to stretch up to the sky. And on each of them, was a dragon. Each dragon was a different color. They sat tall and had an air of regalness about them. He gaped wide eyed and began to approach. They stared down at him and smiled. Suddenly, he found himself on his knees, his head bowed low.

"My lords." He said, his voice wavering with fear. He knew them. How and why, he did not know, but he knew they were some sort of guardians and ones to be revered.

"Arise young Hamato." The first dragon, whose voice was very deep and sounded almost grandfatherly, was a deep red hue with wings that seemed to light up like fire.

He did as told and stood up and faced the five dragons. "You have questions." The second dragon, sounded like a young female with a motherly voice, soft and caring. She was a blue dragon with shimmering wings.

Leo bowed his head. "Yes my lords." He responded.

"You may ask them." The third dragon, an orange hue like the sunset with wings that were as bright as the sun itself had a voice like that of a young man.

"Am I dead?"

"No young one." Said the fourth. She was a dark purple hue with wings of black and purple woven throughout. She had a high pitch voice like that of a young girl.

"You are between life and death." Said the fifth and final one. He was an emerald green with bright green shimmering wings. His voice sounded young and scratchy.

"We have decided to give you a great gift." The first one now.

"You may cross over to the land of the dead." Said the second.

"Or you may stay with us and take your rightful place as a guardian." Said the third.

The young boy opened his eyes wide and stared up at them. "I...I am to be a...a guardian." He looked down in disbelief.

"Yes, you have sacrificed youself many times before to save your loved ones, and that has earned you a place amoung us." Said the fourth

"My family." He suddenly remembered his father and brothers. What about them. Would they be okay? Who would take care of them? He lowered his head to speak again. "My lords?"

"You wish to know of your family young one." Said the fifth one.

"Yes, will they be okay?"

Now the first one spoke again. "They are fine and you will see them again."

"Your whole family has earned a place here." The second one told him and nodded over to the side of him.

He turned and looked to see the deer he had followed, but as he stared at the deer, it began to morph into a the deer spirit he and his brothers had encountered in the woods while on their vision quest. He walked over to the deer and stared into it's big black eyes for a long moment.

"I know you." He said in a whisper. He placed a hand on the spirit's arm and felt a familiar feeling begin to come over him. "It was you I kept feeling all that time." He thought back to the feelings he felt whenever the darkness of the Tengu demon threatened to overcome him. "You were the light in my soul I felt whenever I wanted to give in." Tears began to fall from his eyes as the warm feeling deep within began to spread throughout his body.

The deer smiled down at him and once again morphed into a young beautiful women with milky white skin and long dark hair. Her eyes were soft and black and her smile was warm and inviting. She also wore a white long kimono that shimmered in the bright sunshine. She placed a tender hand on his cheek as a tear rolled down her face.

"Taro." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him into a fierce hug.

"Mother." He whispered back. "I have missed you."

"And I have missed you." She gently pushed him back and smoothed a hand over his face. "You look so grown up." She told him with a teary smile.

"You were my guardian all this time and I have forgotten you." He hung his head in shame. "I am sorry."

"No my son." She told him. "Do not apologize." She lifted his head. "We have been together throughout our lives and we will continue to always be together." She looked up at the guardians. "I have always been there to protect you, as I have protected your father, brothers and your sister."

"I don't know what to do." He told her. "I can't leave them behind."

She looked up the dragons questioningly and after a nod from the first one, she looked back at her son. "Like you and I, they all will one day join us here. But now is not their time, now it is yours to decide what you want."

"But how can I be a guardian?" His look was full of shame. "I've done such horrible things. I've killed people, innocent people."

She shook her head. "Oh my dear child, you have carried such a burden within your soul. It was never you who did those things, it was the demon using you. He took you away from me when you were just a child and gave false promises in order to keep you from us." she brought him into a hug again. "I should have protected you better but I was too afraid. It was I who failed you."

Their tears mixed together as they held each other in a tight hug. "I remember now." He told her as they pulled away from each other. "All those years ago, I accepted the demon and hoped to forge a sword to defeat it but instead I gave into the darkness and he used me to kill so many people in our village." He looked away as memories flooded his mind on his past life. "And I took my own life so that he wouldn't kill father and the others." He looked up at her. "He killed you! And it was all my fault!."

"And I protected your siblings from the evil until your father could take them and get away. But my death was never your fault, Taro. You must understand that. In each of our lives, I have protected the ones I love and if my life ended because of it, it was a sacrifice I was proud to make."

"That last time, you died at the hands of Oruku Saki by protecting father." He had a far away look in his eyes as the memory came back to him.

"Yes, and you sacrificed yourself this last time to protect him, and your brothers, just like before." She looked back at the dragons who were waiting patiently. "And it is with this sacrifice that you are here with me. They will be here too, one day, but not now, not yet. It is your turn to make this choice."

Taro turned back to the dragons and walked over to them. "My lords." He bowed respectfully to them.

"You have another question young Hamato." Said the third dragon.

"I wish to know." There was something about his death that gnawed at him. "Was I suppose to die this time?"

The dragons each looked at each other before turning back to him. "Young Hamato" The fourth dragon began. "The turtle you have become in this life could have survived the wound, but...because of the sacrifice you were willing to make, we chose to bring you here so you may now have the peace all mortals seek."

"If I refuse to stay, will I continue to the other side or...would I be allowed to return home?"

"Is home where you wish to go back to, a place filled with hate, anger and death?" Said the fifth.

"My lords, I fear for my family's safety. There is still so much they need to fight and I feel I must continue to fight alongside them."

"Very well." Said the first. "If you prefer a life filled with kaos instead of accepting the offer to be a guardian, then you may return to them and to your home."

"But know this." Said the second. "The next time you die, you may not be able to come back here before your expected time."

He looked at them quizzically.

"We only take souls who have died and passed onto the other side." The third explained.

"This was a gift given because you are an honorable soul with great strength and much love." Said the fourth

He bowed his head. "I understand." He looked back up at them. "And I thank you."

The five dragons nodded. "You may return to the living world when you are ready." The fifth said.

The boy hung his head before looking back at this mother. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I cannot stay, there is still so much I...We need to do." He pulled away from her. "Please understand."

She gave him a sad smile and rubbed his cheek. "I am proud of you." She told him. "And I do understand. Remember, no matter what, I am always with you and all our family." She pulled him into another hug. "And we will all be together again."

"I'll never forget you."

She looked at him and placed a gentle hand over his heart. "You will not remember this, but you will remember my love."

With a deep breath he turned and began to walk back into the woods, back the way he came, stopping only once to look back at the clearing. No longer did he see his mother behind him, now it was the deer spirit smiling at him, encouraging him to continue. He smiled back and broke into a run. His feet felt as though they had wings and finally, he found himself back in the field and running toward the babbling brook. He stopped before it and turned around one last time. There by the edge of the forest, the deer was now watching him. It stood for a moment, nodded, and slowly began to fade among the trees.

He turned back toward the brook and took a step in, as he did, his skin began to turn green and his fingers and toes became three instead of five. The smooth human skin turned hard and scaly and the dark hair fell away from him. He crossed the stream and found himself in a bright light that warmed him throughout.

He continued to walk forward, not looking back, only straight ahead and toward home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few more chapters then this will finally be done. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please keep the reviews coming and thank you to those who did.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29 Destroying The Demon.

Splinter placed his hand on Leonardo's forehead and then on his chest. He shook his head.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Raph asked with urgency in his voice.

"If Leo's still alive, we need to take care of his wound so we can help him." Donnie implored, he placed his fingers on Leo's wrist and felt for his pulse, he couldn't feel one, but he knew that didn't always mean anything.

"There is something wrong." Splinter told them. "His spirit lives but cannot return to his body."

"What do you mean Master Splinter?" Mikey asked, he was still crying over what he had just witnessed.

Splinter closed his eyes and kept one hand over Leo's heart and the other over his head. "He is trying to come back to us but something is holding him back." He said exasperated. "I must go to the spiritual plane and find him." He turned toward his sons. "No matter what happens, you must not interfere." He ordered. "No matter what."

The three turtles exchanged concerned looks and looked from themselves to Splinter. They nodded and watched Splinter close his eyes again and place his hands back over Leo's chest and head. He began to hum and chant deeply. He took deep calming breaths in and breath out hard as his humming continued.

A few seconds later, Splinter stopped humming and a light seem to glow around him. The turtles watched and waited, their eyes anxious on the brother and Sensei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo walked down a brightly lit hallway. Several doors lined on both sides. He heard noises coming from all sides. People talking, crying, whispering words of hope and encouragement. But none of the voices sounded familiar so he continued to make his way forward. Something urged him on in a particular direction. He didn't know where he was going but the feeling pulled at him and he followed it.

Finally, he heard the familiar voice of his baby brother, sobbing hard and begging to know why. Why he had done what he did, why he had left them. His questions resounded throughout the hall and eventually, Leonardo came upon a door where his voice was coming from. He smiled, through this door was his life and his home.

He reached for the door and began to step through it, but then another door to his right opened and something grabbed him and began to pull him through the other door. He held onto the knob of the door that led home, it opened slightly and he could hear his brother's voice coming in louder. He clung to the knob and called out. "MIKEY!" He screamed. "HELP ME!"

The pull from behind him got stronger and managed to pull him away from the door that led him home, it grabbed him and dragged him into the other room where freezing cold darkness enveloped him and an angry deep voice whispered to him.

"This time, I will keep you Satsugai-sha."

"NO! I got rid of you."

"I am never gone, I will always be with you and this time I will keep you here with me. Neither of us will ever return home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter opened his eyes and saw the door in front of him. He looked behind to see brightness surrounding him. He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it. Out of the room was a long corridor, also brightly lit. Several doors lined the long hallway leading to other souls. Splinter closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he stepped out into the hallway. He kept his senses opened and attempted to feel for his son.

A doorway to his left gave him a feeling of cold fear. He placed his hand on the door and immediately sensed danger within as well as the feeling of his son. He opened the door and he was greeted by horrific scene of black swirling wind surrounding Leonardo who was laying on the floor in the fetal position with his hands on either side of his head and his eyes closed tightly.

Within the wind was a voice screaming at the young turtle to stop fighting and give into him. A face shown through the swirling mass and stared at Splinter.

"NO!" The face took on a more human form and arms wrapped around the turtle's body. "HE IS MINE!" He told him. "YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM BACK!"

Leonardo opened his eyes and saw Splinter standing in the brightly lit doorway. "SENSEI!" He cried out and reached a hand out to him. "HELP ME!'

Splinter reached out a hand to grab Leonardo but the wind was so strong he could not get his hand past the harsh swirling blackness. "LEONARDO!" Splinter called out to him. "USE YOUR STRENGTH, YOUR LIGHT WILL HELP YOU!"

"I CAN'T!'

"YOU CAN, IT IS UP TO YOU!" Splinter began to back away as the wind picked up and pushed roughly at him. "YOU MUST FACE HIM!'

Leo laid on his shell and looked up at the demonic face that was trying to take him back to the other side. "Unlock your darkness and give into me Satsugai-sha."

"You won't call me that again!" Leo closed his eyes and dug deep down into his soul. He focused on his chi and felt for the courage that raged within him. A bright light began to emanate from his being and push the darkness away from him.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!' He screamed out and with a loud yell, pushed the light out of his body causing the whole room to light up. The demon screamed at the light and forced itself away from the turtle. Leo sat up and watched as the Demon shrank down into corner of the room.

It pointed at the young turtle. "One day, you will give into the power and darkness you hold within you." It told him. "And I will be there to collect you." With that, it vanished into the wall and was gone.

Leo looked over to Splinter who had been pushed out into the hall by the severity of the wind. He ran over to Leo as soon as he sat up and hugged him. They stared at each other and smiled. "It is time to go home." Splinter told him. They got up and walked back toward the corridor and into the room where home laid just ahead.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30 Resurrection

Back at the lair, the three turtles watched anxiously at their Sensei and brother; waiting and hoping for some sign that everything would be okay. Splinter stood still, his hands not moving from Leo's chest and head.

Suddenly, Splinter wavered and staggered back with a loud groan. Raph, who was standing next to him ran and caught him before he could fall onto the floor.

"Sensei?" Raph said as he gently lowered him onto a chair by Donnie's desk. "What happened?"

His son's looked at him intently as he place a hand on his forehead. "Everything will be alright." He told them. He looked over at Leonardo and waited. "Your brother should be waking up soon."

"GUYS!" Mikey pointed to Leo. He was moaning and moving his head back and forth. All three turtles gasped when they realized the wound on Leo's plastron had miraculously healed. Leo's eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see his family looking down at him with anxious eyes.

"Hi everyone." He said nervously.

Mikey was the first to speak. "Leo!" He cried as he grabbed his brother into his arms. "You're alive! We've missed you so much bro!"

Each gave Leo a warm hug as he attempted to sit up. They helped him off the table and gave him a chair to sit in.

"What do you remember Leo?" Donnie asked hiim.

Leo took a deep sigh and looked at each of his family members. "Bits and pieces." He said as he scrunched his face in an attempt to recall what had happened since he saw his family last. "I remember Tiger Claw trying to hurt April." He looked over at Donnie. "Is she okay?"

He breathed out a sigh of relief when he nodded. "I also remember Shredder..." His voice trailed as memories of his time with the foot leader came back to him. He swallowed hard. "I also remember agreeing to let Shredder take my life and...and then a need...to hurt you." He looked from one family member to the other. He lowered his eyes in shame as the memories came back to him. "I am so sorry for all the things I said and did to you." He told them.

"It wasn't you bro." Raph told him. "It was nothing you did."

"I know, but I..."

Mikey put a finger to Leo's lips and shook is head. "There was nothing you could have done bro." He reminded him.

"Yeah Leo, and besides, we're all just happy to have you back." Donnie told him.

"Thanks guys." He said. He smiled at them and then looked at the floor and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it Leo?" Raph asked in concern.

"I remember something else." Leo told them with a far away look in his eyes. "I remember a feeling...like something else deep inside." He placed a hand on his chest as a warm feeling came over him. A voice sounded far away in his head.

 _I have always been there to protect you, as I have protected your father, brothers and your sister._

"Leo, what is it?" Donnie asked, peering at him closely.

"I don't know." He looked up at them. "I just have this memory of someone...or something, such love and peace surrounded them, and they cared about me...about us." He once again tried to pull the memory forth but all he could think of was a voice that sounded so far away.

 _You will not remember this, but you will remember my love._

Leo shook his head as the memory and the voice faded away. He sighed heavily and rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't know." He told them. "So much has happened." He went to get up. "So much hate and evil has been done to us...all of us." He said as he went to leave.

Splinter looked at his son sadly. "My son." He place a paw on Leo's shoulder. "I wish to help you get past all the evil that was done to you." He told him. "Would you allow me to help you meditate."

"Of course father." They hugged each other. "And thank you...all of you...for not giving up on me and helping me to come home." He said as he looked at each of them.

They held each other again and insisted he go lie down in his bed for some much needed rest. He was more then happy to oblige. As he laid there, he thought back to all the horror that happened, but there was still that one part of his memories that couldn't seem to come through. For some reason, the memory of Tang Shen kept coming back to him. But he finally shrugged it off and fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Splinter sat under his tree in meditation. Life was finally good. Splinter and Leonardo had called Karai and told her the whole story of what had happened. Splinter had requested she now come home and be with them which made everyone jump with joy. Leo had started meditating and was determined to come to grips with what happened. He knew he would push past it and Splinter knew he would be okay.

While he sat there, reflecting on all that had happened, his ears twitched back as he heard the sound of steps quickly and quietly coming into the dojo. He smiled as he realized it was his eldest son. He could tell Leo was in front of him and kneeling before him. He gave him a moment to get settled before he addressed him.

"What is it my son?"

"Sensei." Leo began. "Can you tell me about Tang Shen?"

Splinter opened his eyes in surprise. "I have spoken of her many times, what is it you wish to know?"

"I know you've talked about her, but you never really told us anything about her." Splinter looked at him curiously. "Like what her hobbies were; was it love at first sight for you when you first saw her; what about ninjustu, did she know martial arts?"

Splinter held up a paw and smiled at him. "Why do you want to know these things about her?"

"I'm not sure." He told him. A memory of a young woman in the forest came to him but he was uncertain as to why. "I just feel like she's here somehow." He looked around and stared at the small picture of Splinter's family on the mantle. He stood up and walked over to it. "Sometimes...I just feel like her spirit is here...like it's a part of this place." He shrugged. "Somehow. You know Sensei?" He looked up at his father.

Splinter smiled. "I do know." He agreed as he thought of the voice that came to him that one time so long ago.

He smiled and began to think of the many memories of his beloved. His eyes took on a far away look as he thought back to the first time he had met the love of his life. "Many years ago, when I was a young man, there arrived in my village a beautiful young girl, her hair was long and dark and her skin was milky white. She had a soft smile and her eyes were dark like pearls..."

As he spoke, behind Leonardo, his brothers, April and Casey walked into the dojo and sat down to listen.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31 Epilogue

Tiger Claw made his way down a long hallway deep below Shredder's lair. Behind him, a foot bot followed and held the Sword of Tengu in it's hands. The large tiger walked strongly and swiftly, with a purpose, as though he was on a mission. His mind still thinking of ways to destroy the turtles and their rat master. It was his new purpose in life to avenge his master and make the foot a feared power once again.

He walked over to the artifacts of the Tengu and laid his hands on the sarcophagus. He pushed it opened and looked down at the figure inside it. The Shredder laid in full armor, his arms crossed his chest and eyes closed in a peaceful expression.

Tiger Claw looked at the foot bot as it placed the Sword of Tengu into the sarcophagus next to Shredder's body. Tiger Claw was just about to close the lid when he thought he heard a strange noise came from within. He watched intently, wondering if it was just his imagination. After a few moments, he shrugged and closed the lid. He placed a giant paw on the top. "I will avenge you master." He turned and made his way back to the throne room failing to notice a deep low laugh coming from within.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes.

Yeah! This story is done and I do not have any intentions of continuing with a third. But, for those of you who are interested in where I got my idea for this story, I thought I would share.

Of course this uses the 2012 turtles, but my idea for the story is from the 2003 turtles and more specifically the three part story 'secret origins.' The part where Leo holds the Sword of Tengu and the Utrom Shredder gets enraged from seeing him use it. That started everything for the story line. The idea of the turtles and Splinter being reincarnated came from the comic book IDW City Fall. Great read and it's on the internet if you ever want to read it.

And if the demonic and sacrifice aspect of the story intrigued you, check out my story 'A Sacrificing Heart.' It has slight t-cest mentioned through out and one chapter that is very explicit t-cest, (You should enjoy that Yokio87 if you have yet to read it), but still interesting and I would love to see reviews.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed my story. I'm working on the sequel story to 'The Travelers revised' called 'The Long Way Home.'

~Peace~


End file.
